Vegeta and Bulma -The night after Cell's defeat-
by pukeko10
Summary: In the night after Cell's defeat Vegeta finds his way back to Bulma. How is their relationship going to continue? Picturing Vegeta's inner change and struggle and Bulma dealing with her Saiyan Prince. Romance, with funny and serious bits. A Story placed between the end of Cell and the start of Buu
1. The night after Cell

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Charakters. They belong to Akira Toriyama

Hi guys :) this is my very first FanFic. This chapter takes place in the night after defeating Cell and shows what could have happened between Vegeta and Bulma :)

I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. If you like it I will keep on writing.

* * *

It was already late at night, when Vegeta flew through the window Bulma had left open for him.

Vegeta's feet had barely touched the ground when she wrapped her arms around him to pull him close.

"I was worried sick about you!"

Vegeta's body went stiff, "There certainly was no need for that..."

He looked down at the woman and warmth filled his body. Her touch shook him to his core.

He had learned to shut those feelings out and ban them of his heart a long time ago. They had caused too much pain for him to bear. So why was he here?

When this woman made him feel again, leaving him vulnerable. He had truly believed getting back into battle and fighting would bring his old self back, the ruthless

and merciless warrior.

When he still hadn't moved or responded to her embrace, Bulma lifted her gaze and looked up at him. But Vegeta couldn't bring himself to look in her blue eyes.

Something shuffled in the corner next to him, and he turned his head to find his son sleeping in a little bed.

Following a reflex, he disengaged from Bulma and walked up to the bed, just looking at the sleeping boy for a long time.

To see his son die by the hands of Cell had pushed him one step too far.

The pain and desperation that had flooded him, it was like he had found himself back on Frieza's ship, after his planet was destroyed.

Vegeta knew he couldn't hide behind his pride anymore. It would rip him apart if he had to deal with it on his own.

He needed someone. He needed _her._

Bulma approached from behind and placed her hands around him, resting them on his stomach.

"They have revived Trunks already, he is fine."

Vegeta knew. He was disgusted with how relieved he had felt when Tunks' Ki reappeared on earth.

_When the fuck did this happen, that I started caring?!_

"Yamcha told me what you did, when Cell killed him!"

_That bloody weakling! _

Vegeta turned around pushing her off. His onyx eyes darkened dangerously, "I don't care about the brat or anyone else! Understand?"

Bulma just shook her head. As if to say, '_Do you really believe what you just said?'_

Vegeta felt his anger rise, "Listen up... "

"Don't you see, that this made you stronger? Fighting for someone else other than yourself?"

All of his rage was vanished in that instant. It was replaced by this fucking confusion he has had, since he started living on this god-forsaken mud ball.

Everything he had ever believed in had been shaken, and broken apart. He didn't know how to put the pieces together.

He felt so _lost._

And then, there was this woman, he was so afraid of losing. He finally looked at her, his eyes expressing all of his confusion. Bulma's blue orbs penetrated his heart.

Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kakarot's sacrifice, him not being strong enough to beat Cell, after all he had gone through, after all his training, this humiliation once again...

In an instant he had encircled Bulma's body, pulling her as close as he could.

Vegeta's coveting hands ran up and down her body, feeling her curves, while he was inhaling her scent.

He pressed his lips against Bulma's and pushed her backwards.

His kiss was urgent almost desperate, as if he wanted to show her what he would never be able to say out loud.

Before he could shove her on the bed, Bulma broke their contact.

Vegeta frowned, "What is it?"

She didn't answer but placed her soft hands on his cheeks, which were covered with blood and dirt. Surprisingly, her little gesture calmed him.

_Why does she have so much power over me? That dammed woman..._

But Vegeta closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy her touch.

"I will always be by your side Vegeta!" she whispered softly.

His eyes flicked open, staring at her.

She grabbed his wrist gently and he let her pull him towards the shower. When Bulma started taking his armor off. Vegeta's body tensed again.

"I don't need help with that!"

_What did the woman think, that he was a helpless child, a weakling?!_

Bulma stopped peeling off his combat suit and stroke over the muscles on his arm.

"It's not a weakness to let someone in Vegeta. Let me take care of you for once."

She looked him in the eye, a really soft expression on her face. He starred at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"You are not afraid, are you? My Saiyan Prince..." Bulma's eyes blinked with mischief.

"I am a Saiyan Warrior! I'm afraid of nothing woman!" but eventually he exhaled deeply and gave in. He just couldn't keep it up anymore, not today.

So for the first time since Frieza had taken possession of him, Vegeta broke down the barriers, he had built up around him and handed himself over completely.

Bulma undressed him and then herself and lead him into the shower.

The hot water ran over both their bodies and Bulma scrubbed the crusted blood and dirt off his tanned skin.

She ran her fingers over his hard body, inspected every single scar and lightly kissed him all over, and then she wrapped her arms around him.

For a long time, they just stood there holding each other, surrounded by water and steam.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed, and focused utterly on her touch. It was the first time that he allowed Bulma to show him affection like that.

The first time he would allow himself to embrace all the affection and love she held for him.

Still this was an exception. And both of them knew.

Finally Bulma's lips found his own. Her tongue played around his lips, until Vegeta opened them to let her in. She deepened the kiss and grasped his spiky hair.

Vegeta's heart skipped a couple of times and he grumbled in comfort.

Maybe, she was the one that could redeem him one day.

* * *

So what do you think?

I found it quite difficult to write from Vegeta's POV but I like the challenge. I tryed to keep him in character. Hope it worked :P

The following chapters will be about Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship and how it developes up to the start of the Buu-Saga


	2. Trunks goes home I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

I deleted chapter 2 and will upload it again (with an additional scene) when it fits in better. Hope you're not disappointed about that. But I sort of had the 2nd chapter

uploaded before I had made up my mind where this story is going.

Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favourites :) It's a huge motivation!

**Big "THANK YOU" goes to foxyrules for being my Beta :)**

* * *

The sun shone through the window and woke Bulma up. She yawned and turned around. Surprisingly she found Vegeta sleeping next to her. That was unusual.

When he slept in her room he would always be gone by time she woke up. He looked so peaceful, though.

Vegeta really had given himself to her last night. It showed that he trusted her. She was probably the only person in the entire universe.

Shafts of sunlight lit up his chest, distinguishing every muscle of his perfect body. Bulma took her sweet time looking at him. Since Vegeta was sleeping, he couldn't

stop her. She finally riveted on the deep scars all over his skin. She had always asked herself who had given them to Vegeta. She knew from being friends with

Goku half her life that it was pretty much impossible to scar the skin of a Saiyan. The force that had caused those must have been incredible.

She had once asked Vegeta about them, which has resulted in him shutting her out completely for a couple of weeks.

Suddenly a chill ran down her back, when she realized that many of these had probably been caused by the hands of Frieza.

"Oh Vegeta, what have they done to you?" she whispered.

Vegeta moved and after a while opened his eyes. Bulma cleared the expression on her face. She knew, if Vegeta saw that she pitied him, he would never forgive

her. He shoveled down a bit and stretched his arms out.

"It's nice waking up next to you Vegeta."

He didn't respond and got out of bed. He stood there naked, looking for some pants.

Bulma stared at his wide back, "In that drawer over there, should be some of your clothes."

Vegeta pulled out a blue shirt and some shorts, put them on, and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Bulma crossed the room "Why are you ignoring me. You can't just leave without saying anything," she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Vegeta turned, "The brat needs a new diaper."

Bulma's face dropped.

_Here we are again._

She took a couple of steps back, "Your such a jerk, Vegeta!" Anger and frustration worked their way up inside her, "Seriously what are you afraid of?"

She had to hold back tears.

_Dammit! Don't cry in front of that idiot._

Vegeta froze and his gaze wandered over her. His expression was blank when he suddenly closed the gap between them and placed his hand lightly on her cheek.

Before she realized what happened Vegeta had already vanished. Bulma stood there for a couple of seconds, until Trunks started crying. She lifted him out of his

bed and kissed his soft head:"Figuring your dad out is a really hard one, Trunks."

When Bulma came downstairs her parents and (future) Trunks sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Sweety," Bunny smiled,"I didn't want to wake you up, after a day like yesterday."

"It's alright, Mum." Bulma put little Trunks in his chair and kissed the other one on the cheek.

"Did you have a good sleep Trunks?"

Trunks blushed lightly "Yes thanks. I'll be heading home soon though. I don't want to leave mother alone, longer then necessary."

Bulma smiled "That's fair enough. The others said they would come around noon to say goodbye. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yes, sure."

Bulma sipped on her coffee and looked at her son "Oh and I'm gonna give you a haircut as well. I can hardly see your handsome face anymore."

Trunks turned a deeper shade of red, "That's nice of you."

Her mom looked at he empty chair next to Bulma.

"Oh say, Honey, where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him since he left for that little tournament yesterday."

"You know Vegeta, Mom, he comes and goes as he pleases."

Her dad put down the newspaper; "I was just wondering if he is going to stay with us, now?"

Bulma froze, and something cold appeared in her stomach. Would Vegeta stay with her? She hadn't even thought about it. He had been around for so long.

Surely he wouldn't leave her now, would he? The thought made Bulma sick to her stomach. For the second time this morning she felt tears breaking through.

"I just got used to him being around so much!" Bunny smiled happily stirring her tea; "It would be such a shame if he left."

"Will you excuse me?" Bulma quickly got up "Would you mind Trunks for me, Mom, please?"

"Are you alright, Bulma?" her father called after her, but Bulma had already left the kitchen.

She went up to her room, shut the door, and took a couple of deep breaths.

How come she never thought about what would happen after the whole Android- Thing was over? She felt her heart tighten. She had to talk to him. But there was no

point in looking for him, now, since he had taken off to god knows where. She froze; he hadn't left for good already had he?

_Please don't do this to me Vegeta._

XXX

Vegeta laid on the grass, his eyes were closed.

He was really pissed with himself. What happened last night? He had let down his guard and allowed the woman to get close. He had shown _weakness_!

Vegeta smashed his fist in the grass, causing a deep whole.

This morning, he overslept, and Bulma had been all happy about waking up next to him. He wanted to show her, that he didn't need her and pushed her off. But he

had seen the hurt about his rejection in her blue eyes. Instead of just leaving her like this, he found himslef unable to do so. He had felt bad, for being so abrasive.

_FUCK THIS!_

Vegeas fists crashed into the ground again, when he sensed someone approaching and sighed frustrated.

_Darn it I should have hid my Ki ..._

The intruder landed on the cliff.

"You are a pain in the ass you know that, kid?"

Trunks fell to the grass, a couple of meters away from his father, ignoring his comment. For a while they just sat there in silence.

Finally, Trunks cleared his throat, "Father, I..."

"Don't you dare mention it!" Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists.

_ How did that brat ALWAYS manage to piss him off?! _

Trunks exhaled: "No listen...what you did after Cell killed me..."

Vegeta lost his temper. Before he knew it, he was up on his feed, grabbing Trunks on his collar. "SHUT UP! Or is swear to you, you will regret it."

Trunks didn't defent himself, he just returned his fathers look.

_He eyes just look like his mothers..._

"Damm it!" Vegeta pushed him off, truned his back and foldet his arms over his chest.

Again nobody, said a word and the only sound came from the waves clashing against the cliffs. Vegta's anger slowly wore of. He was actually glad that Trunsk had

come to see him.

_This is so fucking frustrating!_

Eventaully Trunks started to speak, watching his father.

"I'm going back in a couple of hours."

Vegeta nodded, he kind of bewailed that. Seeing his progress and strength during their time in the hyperbolic time chamber, Trunks had made him proud. Even that

Trunks had the guts to stand up to him, had impressed Vegeta. Of course he would never admit those things. But knowing that his son was a powerful warrior gave

him some sort of satisfaction.

"Well, you won't have a problem killing the androids now.", he smirked, "You should definitely work on your speed though."

Trunks gasped in surprise, "You knew?"

Back then the stupidity of the boy had made him angry, but now he saw it differently.

"I have fought all my life Trunks. You're clearly lacking the experience."

Trunks blushed "Why didn't you tell me? I felt like such a fool."

Vegeta got up "Some things you just got to learn the hard way." He walked towards the cliff.

"Father..." Trunks hesitated, "It...it was good meeting you."

Vegeta turned his head and took a long look at his son "Take care of your mother, will you, Son?"

Before Trunks could reply Vegeta scuffed the cliffs and flew off, not seeing the expression of pure happiness on his son's face.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :) Did I keep them in character? Are their actions sort of comprehensible?


	3. Trunks goes home II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama!

So guys next chapter is up :) It contains Lemon, so you have been warned! It's my first lemon tho, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

Thanks to all of you, who are following this story! It makes me really happy!

As always a big thanks goes to **foxyrules!**

* * *

Bulma waved and the next moment the time machine was gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta disappearing into the house. The sight of him

made her feel anxious and it took a moment to calm herself. She had been worried all day long and Vegeta had only come back shortly before Trunks' departure. It

had been a relief, to see him back.

"You haven't eaten all day Vegeta, Sweety.", her mom lilted and went after him, "I saved you some lunch..."

_Well that certainly doesn't help it._

Bulma put a palm on her forehead and closed her eyes for a second.

"Are you alright Bulma?" Gohan looked at her concerned.

"Huh?...Oh yes, don't you worry!" she brushed her hand through his black hair, "How is your mum coping?"

"You know my mum, Bulma," the boy shrugged his shoulders, "I think the shock has made her sick, she threw up all morning (A/N: *hint*) But Grandpa is looking

after her."

"Oh gosh, poor thing. You've got to take care of her, understand? And tell her that I'll visit you guys soon!"

Gohan nodded, "Thank you, Bulma."

After another hour everybody was gone. She picked up Trunks, who was playing in the grass and walked inside, where she bumped into her dad.

"Here you are, Bulma." he stroked her arm, "Let me take care of Trunks for a while. I think you have to clear some things up with Vegeta, don't you?"

Since when did her dad know what was going on with her?

"How..."

"I'm not blind Bulma.", he paused, then he said: "I just don't want to see you unhappy. Vegeta isn't an easy man to handle and..."

"Please don't worry about me Dad, that thing between me and him is...difficult... it..he just needs time."

Her Dad took Trunks:"I hope you are right."

Bulma smiled:"I love you Dad!"

xxx

Bulma had been looking for Vegeta everywhere but couldn't find him.

It was getting dark outside when she saw light in the Gravity Room. She walked outside and headed towards the GR. She looked through the window and saw

Vegeta lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Bulma typed in the code on the key panel and went inside.

"I've been looking for you."

Vegeta watched as she walked in and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing in here, Vegeta?"

"Just thinking."

Bulma figured that he had to sort out a lot with himself after what had happened, and she knew that he'd rather cut his arm off, then share those thoughts with her.

So she was rather surprised when Vegeta kept talking.

"I mean, what's the fucking point?" He turned his head and fixed his onyx eyes on her blue ones. "All my training…Kakarrot..." ,he broke-off his sentence, still

staring at her. Bulma was not sure of what to say, she didn't want this new, talkative side of Vegeta to go away because she did the wrong thing. But something

inside her made her scared of what he was going to say.

"You got so strong, Vegeta you are a Super Saiyan."

"Still wasn't enough was it?!"

"There is more to life than fighting, shouldn't you know that by now?"

Vegeta didn't respond and looked up at he ceiling once again.

Bulma didn't feel like getting more into that whole Goku-Vegeta-Rival-Thing right now. There was something else that bothered her more.

Bulma exhaled deeply, how was she going to put this?

"Vegeta..." her voice was shaking, she was so afraid of his answer, "Are you gonna stay with Trunks and me?"

Vegeta's body went stiff, then he sat up and looked at Bulma intensely. Bulma lost herself in those dark eyes, her stomach fluttered, but she couldn't stop the tears

from running down her cheeks. Vegeta hesitated, then he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, Bulma?"

Her skin burned where he touched her and she had to suppress the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"The thought of you leaving me behind just hurts so much. It's...unbearable."

"What makes you think that I'm going to leave you?" he sounded confused, almost surprised.

"The fact that you are, who you are, Vegeta," a bitter tone swung in her voice.

Vegeta frowned, "Dammit, Woman! Do you think I have no honor?" he said in a hushed tone.

Bulma didn't know how to respond. _Does that mean..._

"I do know my responsibilities. I'm not saying that I will always be around, but I have claimed you as mine."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears, rocks were dropping from her heart, the relief she felt was unbelievable.

"Besides...", Vegeta put his other hand firmly around her waist and crushed her body against his, "I wouldn't allow any other man to lay hands on you." he

whispered, bringing his face close to hers, "You belong to me now."

_Gosh, he's so handsome..._

He playfully bit her lip, as he kissed her roughly. His hands ran down Bulma's back, gripping her ass.

He buried his face in her blue curls inhaling deeply:"If you knew what you do to me..."

She was surrounded by Vegeta's heat, her blood was boiling

He pushed her on the floor and knelt over her, pure desire flashing in his dark eyes, as he ripped her black top to rags.

Bulma ran her hands under his shirt to feel his abs, but Vegeta grabbed both her wrists with one hand, pinned them firmly over her head, and leaned in

closely. He kissed down her neck and stopped where her pulse was rushing in her veins, sucking her skin.

His other hand ran down her chest and snapped her bra off. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them. A moan escaped Bulma's lips. She pressed herself against

his body as hard as she could, feeling his hot skin. Lust and joy overwhelmed her.

She wanted him now!

"Do it!"

"So demanding..." Vegeta mumbled and pulled down her pants. "Don't you forget something little female?" He stroke over her wet clit.

Bulma groaned again Vegeta still held her hands captive over her head as he smirked, loving having her in his possession. He inserted two fingers playing with her,

pushing them in and out. Bulma writhed herself beneath him.

She wanted him so much, but she wouldn't let him win: "Nooo...I'm...not."

"You know that you can't resist me Bulma..." his fingers moved in little circles teasing her until Bulma couldn't take it anymore.

"Pl...please...Vegeta...please..."

The Prince pressed his hot lips on her mouth:"That's a good girl..."

Finally she felt him inside her. He thrust into her hard. She dug her nails into his back, leaving scratch marks. Vegeta panted as he moved back and forth, pulling up

one of her legs. Bulma moaned louder as he picked up on speed and his name exploded from her lips as she reached her climax. Vegeta thrust into her once

more, gasping for air. He grabbed her hips hardly, when he came.

Bulma ran her hands throug his thick hair and Vegeta rolled off her, panting heavily.

* * *

Please review :) I wanna know what you guys think so I can make this Story better :)


	4. Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama!

Yay update :)

thanks Ashley for your review!

* * *

Bulma landed her aircraft at Capsule Corporation. She took Trunks out of his seat and headed towards the house.

She placed a kiss on his nose, "You've been such a good boy today."

Trunks shook the soft toy monkey in his hands and giggled.

Bulma found her mother in the living room, polishing her toenails. Bunny looked up when they entered, "Hello you two! How did the appointment go?

Bulma put Trunks on the floor, where he played with his stuffed monkey, putting the tail in his mouth.

Bulma grinned, Vegeta had been pretty pissed when he had seen the toy a couple of days ago. _"Woman how dare you, making fun of my legacy like this!"_

Bulma sat on the sofa, "Everything is alright mum. Chi chi's baby is healthy, but her morning sickness is pretty bad."

"It's good that you took her to the doctor. Now that her husband is dead and all, she needs any support she can get."

"You really don't have to worry about her, she handles everything just fine."

Bunny finished her last nail, "Did you go to the same doctor you went to with Trunks?"

"Yes, so there were no awkward questions. You know, with the tail and stuff."

"So is it gonna be a boy or a cute little girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Oh did you hear that Trunks?" Bunny picked the toddler up, "You're gonna get a little brother!"

Bulma looked at her watch, "Crap, it's almost 11, I've got to get back to the lab."

"Do that, Bulma. Trunks and me will have a nice day at the playground," she spun him around, "Oh but first you need a new diaper, Sweety."

xxx

Bulma sat in front of her blueprints and calculations. Almost four months had passed since Cell's defeat and Bulma had picked up the work on her space ships again.

She intended to produce them in large numbers and sell them on the global market, as the first company worldwide. The problem was, that the materials were

simply too expensive and the technology too complicated. Still, she would figure it out, eventually, as she always did, but right now, she was stuck. She massaged

her temples. It was already 11pm and she had been working straight for 12 hours now, and she was getting a bad headache.

"Time to call it a day!" She got up and left the lab.

She looked through the window. The GR stood in the dark and was turned off. She hadn't seen Vegeta for a couple of days now. She had been busy with work, while

Vegeta was training. He hadn't come to her room to spend the night with her either. Bulma considered going to pay him a visit. How long had it been since they had

last slept together, six days? Way to long for sure...

Bulma blushed lightly in the dark when she remembered, the things Vegeta had done to her, back then.

_He just knows how to..._

When she reached the staircase someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back hard.

"Vegeta, what he hell?!" He smashed her against the stair railing, caging her so she couldn't escape. He held her arm painfully tight.

"Let go, you are hurting me! What's got into ..." she stopped, when she saw the expression on Vegeta's face. He was angry, very angry.

He clenched his teeth, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Bulma was confused, "Tell you what?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Bitch!"

Bulma tried to push him off, but he didn't budge, "Don't talk to me like that, Asshole! Back off! I won't say it again, Vegeta!"

He didn't even listen, "Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?"

"What? How do you...?"

"I heard your mother say it." Now Bulma understood.

"Vegeta, listen..."he moved closer pushing her hard against the railing.

"You said you improved those pills! I even...you know...in that stupid cup. Do you know how degrading that was?"

"Vegeta, I'm not..."

"I thought such an accident wouldn't happen again!" His voice was shaking in rage, "I would have never touched you again if I knew..."

"_Accident_? So that's what Trunks is to you?!" anger flooded every part of Bulma's body, forgetting why Vegeta had started the argument in the first place.

"I never wanted that brat, Woman!" he said coldly, "I hate attachments!"

"BASTARD!" Bulma moved to punch Vegeta's face, but before she could even get close, he gripped her wrist and twisted it.

"Really? Shouldn't you know better? I thought you were so smart?" he hissed.

Bulma winced in pain, "Do you want to break my wrist you Idiot?!" Bulma didn't remember Vegeta acting like this last time. But she was too furious to try and make

any sense out of Vegeta right now. How could he say such things?

"Do you think I won't?" he stared at her, his voice dangerously calm, "You think you don't have to fear me anymore."

Bulma refused to back down, "You stupid monkey..."

"I'll teach you, Bitch!"

He threw Bulma to the ground, hard. Pain shot through her spine, but she kept quiet, she wouldn't show him that she was afraid. Vegeta was out of control, and if he

lost it, she didn't stand a chance.

He pinned her to the ground. Bulma looked in his onyx eyes and what she saw in them made her gasp.

_"He is hurt." _Bulma was shocked. _"Do I really mean that much to Vegeta that I can hurt him so badly and making him that upset?"_

"Vegeta, please stop."

_"He thinks that I'm pregnant and that I kept it from him."_

He smirked dangerously, while he smothered her under his weight, "Not so brave now, you disobedient little...

"VEGETA I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Bulma screamed even though she could hardly breathe.

Vegeta hesitated "Don't try to fool me woman, your mother said..."

"Chi Chi is pregnant, I went to the doctor with her this morning," Bulma gasped for air, "Vegeta, I would never hide something like that from you!"

In an instant Vegeta let go of her and stood up, "That clown has managed to get his woman pregnant?"

Bulma's breathing was returning to normal and she rubbed her wrist, "Obviously..."

Vegeta's gaze focused on the big bruises on her arm and wrist.

"So can his royal highness think straight again?!" Bulma snapped and got up. When she tried to straighten her back however she yelped.

"Bulma..." Vegeta said quietly

"Just save it!" Bulma couldn't decide to either be angry with him or sorry for him.

Vegeta frowned, "It's not my fault, that you humans are so fragile and weak. It's ridiculous!"

"It's not my fault, that you can't control your temper!" she tried to climb the stairs, but failed.

Vegeta approached her and ran his hands over her spine to check on it.

To Bulma'ssurprise he put is arms around her back and lower legs, to he pick her up carefully and he carried her up the stairs. His hold was gentle, Bulma wasn't

used to that from Vegeta at all. Was he actually showing her affection? He must feel really bad.

She looked up to him, "I would never betray you like that, Vegeta. You're the first one I would tell."

He glanced at her, "Just shut up, will you?"

Bulma sighted._ He won't talk about it...typical_

So she rested her head on his muscular chest and enjoyed the heat, his body was emitting. Why couldn't she stay angry at him for long?

Even after what he just did to her.

"Where is Trunks sleeping?" Vegeta brushed his fingers gently over Bulma's arm.

"With my parents, mom looked after him today."

To her surprise he headed towards his room. He pushed the door open. The room was plain, perfectly tidy, even the bed was made. Bulma was the only one who

was allowed in, but she still didn't come here often.

He laid her on the soft mattress. Vegeta took Bulma's shirt off, careful not to bend her back. He kissed her stomach while he pulled down her pants. Bulma shivered

under his touch. Then he covered Bulma with the blanket, took his own shorts of and crawled next to her. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's body and pulled

her tight to his chest.

He had never done that before. He had always refused to hold her, especially when they were sleeping in the same bed. How long had she longed for this? Was this

Vegeta trying to apologize?

Bulma relaxed in his strong grip. She listened to his steady breathing, felt his warmth, and smelled his scent. She loved this so much. She felt so secure in his arms.

"Don't get used to it woman..."

Bulma shuffled a bit closer and Vegeta grumbled in comfort.

It didn't take long until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you **foxyrules** for checking on my chapters :)

I actually didn't want Bulma and Vegeta to make up after their fight, but it suddenly turned out that way. Well I'll safe that for another time!

I'm not that happy with this chapter, I'm not sure if their actions are 100% logical here, but I hope you still like it.

**Please review :D It really helps me to get your opinion  
**


	5. Becoming a family I

Discalaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama

This is a mostly harmonic interaction between Vegeta and Bulma. Say a little break before the trouble starts again :P

** ashley**:since I can't PM you: thank you so much for you feedback, really helps me. And you're right Bulma was quite weepy. But I think worked in this situation, because she really thought Vegta would leave Trunks and her. But I still wasn't quite aware of it, so thanks for ponting it out! :) I'll keep the drama going! Don't worry I have another 8 weeks until uni starts again, so there will be regular updates :D

* * *

"Honey lunch is ready!" Bulma put her book down and stretched her arms out.

"I'm coming, Mom."

It had been a hell of a month.

There was so much work going on at Capsule Corp, Trunks had been rather grumpy, and of course Vegeta didn't seem to do anything but train all day long.

It was ridiculous!

Still, she knew that Vegeta was struggling. The thought of being second best haunted him. That's what made him train, constantly pushing his limits.

Of course Vegeta would never tell her. It pained Bulma to see him like that. So she tried to show Vegeta that there was more to life than strength.

Of course she couldn't just come out and tell him that, it would have defeated the purpose.

Bulma sighed.

But still, today was her first day off in weeks and she was going to enjoy herself.

When she came into the kitchen her mum was setting the table. Trunks who had just mastered walking stumbled around his grandma's feet all smiley and happy.

"Just sit down, Sweety! That handsome man of yours should be here any second. He never misses lunch."

"Mom!"

Right that moment Vegeta entered the kitchen. When Trunks saw his father, he squealed happily and waddled towards him.

Trunks put his little arms round Vegeta's leg and looked trustfully up to his father. Bulma saw Vegeta's expression soften for a split second, before he frowned.

_Oh Vegeta.._.

"You just love your Daddy don't you Trunks!", Bunny smiled and put a big steamy pot on the table.

"Will someone remove that thing from my leg at once?"

Bulma sight and put a palm on her forehead. This man was unbelievable. What did she get herself into trying to fix Vegeta?

"Oh Vegeta, you're so funny sometimes!" Bunny picked the boy up and put him into his chair, "Your Daddy is just as hungry as you are, isn't he!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat next to Bulma, filling his plate. He only wore shorts and Bulma glanced at his chest.

His defined muscles, the strength he was emitting. Bulma just couldn't get enough of him. She felt desire rising in her body when Vegeta caught her gaze.

He lent back and smirked knowingly.

Bulma blushed, "Oh shut up, Vegeta!"

"I haven't said anything, Bulma!" he grinned his mouth stuffed with food.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing with the rest of your day? You have both worked so hard lately."

Bulma stroked Trunk's head "Uhhm, I don't know Mom."

"What about a trip to the park? It's such a nice day, isn't it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta choked looking up from his food.:"I'm not going to the park you foolish woman! I'm a warrior!"

It was that moment when Bulma decided that Vegeta would spend the rest of his day with her and Trunks in the park.

"Yes, you are!"

Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. "You don't give me orders!" He had even stopped eating.

"You will spend time with your family, Vegeta! I have hardly seen you over the last couple of weeks and I've had enough!"

Vegeta flinched, when she said "family" and his body tensed.

"Listen, Woman, I have more important..."

"Come on, Vegeta! You have been training day and night. Even you need to rest sometime!"

"I can think of a thousand dammed things that would be more restful, than going to the park with you and the brat!"

With that, he returned his attention to the food in front of him. Thinking that the matter was settled. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Bulma's blue eyes flashed angrily and she found herself up on her feet, poking her finger in his chest, her face close to his.

"You will get your royal butt ready in twenty minutes to go out OR..."

Annoyed that his meal got interrupted once again, he turned his head to Bulma, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to make me, Bulma?"

"OR..." Bulma leaned in more closely so their noses almost touched, "I will shut down the GR!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, he was up on his feed as well now.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Vegeta scowled at her dangerously, coming closer.

Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips not moving an inch; her voice was calm

"Try me."

Vegeta stood in front of her, clenching his fists and staring at Bulma.

She could see, how he fought his own little battle and she had to suppress a grin.

Finally he exhaled in frustration

"FINE!" He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest,

"I WILL GO TO THE STUPID PARK WITH YOU AND THE BRAT. BUT I WONT BE PUSHING THE PRAM! UNDERSTAND?!"

Bulma smiled self-satisfied. She had won...well for now. She knew Vegeta would make her pay for her little victory over him, but she couldn't be bothered.

All of her anger wore off and she looked at him. "Come on, don't you look at me like that! What's the big deal?"

Bulma chuckled. Her Prince was still standing in front of her with his arms folded frowning over his defeat.

Bulma leaned forward and whispered in his ear, so only he could hear, "You might get rewarded tonight you know?"

Her fingers ran slowly down his spine, "I bought some new lingerie and I have been waiting for a chance to wear them."

She smiled wickedly when she saw goose bumps appearing on Vegeta's arms.

"Did you hear that Trunks? You Dad is taking you and your Mom to the park! You're gonna have so much fun!"

Bunny bubbled while Trunks spread his food all over the table, making a big mess.

* * *

What will happen if this wonderful dysfunctional family goes to the park?! Find out...

* * *

This is the former second chapter I deleted. Hope you didn't mind reading it again, but I think it fits in way better now.

Part 2 which wasn't uploaded back then will follow soon!

Thank you **foxyrules** for being my beta :) **Thanks for the follows and reviews! ****Keep them up :P**


	6. Becoming a family II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama

Thank you **foxyrules**! Especially for your super quick replies, really appreciate it!

* * *

Vegeta still didn't know how he had ended up here. Since when did Prince of all Saiyans go for a walk in the park? It was ridiculous!

He looked at Bulma who was walking next to him, pushing the pram. Trunks slept holding that bloody monkey toy he dragged around everywhere.

When did it happen that this woman could make him do things against his will?! And how did she prevent him from blasting that stuffed insult into pieces?!

_Oh you will pay for that, Bulma, I swear._

"Come on, Vegeta, get off it!" Bulma said when she saw his face. "Can't you at least try to enjoy spending time with me and Trunks?"

She looked at him and stroked his cheek lightly, which caused a little flutter in his stomach.

_Curse it! Why does the woman have such an affect on me?_

"You know, I have been missing your company."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, in an attempt to hide the fact that he actually liked to hear that. But he felt his anger ebb away and he exhaled frustrated.

"Let's just get it over with, so I can go back to my workout."

It was a sunny day and Vegeta couldn't deny that it actually was good to see something other than the inside of the GR.

A group of young, women passed them. When they saw Vegeta they started staring at him and turning their heads to get a better look.

"Ugh, they are literally ripping your clothes of with their eyes!" Bulma said sourly.

"It was your idea to come here, remember?" he wasn't interested in other women at all. They were boring and weak. Bulma was different. She had attitude and the guts to stand up to him. That's what had attracted him to her in the first place.

There were a lot of people around though, which did piss him off.

_Those pathetic earthlings! Disgusting!_

When a young woman accidentally bumped into him, Vegeta lost his temper.

"That's it! I will blast them all away!"

The girl's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. Before Vegeta could carry out his threat, Bulma quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
"Bulma!?"

"Vegeta, look there is a spot with no one around, there next to that tree." That gave enough time for the frightened girl to run away.

Vegeta was about to get angry with Bulma for interfering, but she quickly pulled him over to the secluded area, which got him away from all those humans.

It was a nice spot. The sun broke through the branches and painted bright spots in the grass. Bulma put a blanket down, Vegeta stretched out and closed his eyes.

The sun felt nice on his body, so he slowly relaxed. He could smell Bulma's sweet scent when she sat next to him.

"Well Vegeta, it doesn't seem to be _that_ bad after all?"

He shifted so the sun wasn't in his face anymore.

"Don't push it woman…."

After a while Trunks started nagging in the pram.

_Great the brat is awake..._

"You wanna sit on the blanket with us don't you, Trunks?" Bulma lifted Trunks out of the pram, he babbled and laughed cause his mum made funny faces.

Vegeta was starting to fall asleep when something stumbled onto his chest. He felt little hands grabbing his shirt. He opened one eye and looked into his son's blue ones.

"And what do you want?"

Trunks started smiling when he heard his father's voice and placed his head on his chest. Vegeta just couldn't be bothered, the sun had made him sleepy and he didn't even manage to get pissed off about the fact that he was enjoying himself. So he simply closed his eyes again. Bulma laid next to them her arm slightly touching his. After maybe an hour there was the sound of ringing bells.

"They are selling ice cream! Will you mind Trunks for a second, Vegeta? I'll get us some!"

"What...Wait!"

But Bulma had already gotten up, walking off to the ice cream stand. Vegeta propped himself on his elbows and the next moment something pulled his hair really hard.

"What the hell...that brat!" Vegeta pulled Trunks off him, grabbing him under his armpits and stretched his arms out to get distance between him and his son. Vegeta was surprised by his strength. Unsure of what to do next, he stared at Trunks, who was cracking himself up laughing.

"What is it with this kid?!"

Trunks simply wiggled his little legs and arms and slobber dribbled on Vegeta's hands.

D_isgusting... _

He quickly put Trunks back in his pram, "Ha! How do you like that now?!"

Well, Trunks didn't like that at all and started crying really loud. It made Vegeta's sensitive ears hurt and he turned around to look for Bulma to deal with it, when he saw something that made him furious. Really, really, furious.

Bulma was on her way back with two ice cream cones, when a guy approached her from behind and put his arm around her waist. He started whispering in her ear. Bulma tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go.

Vegeta clinched is fist and smashed it into the trunk of the tree next to him. The sound of the crushed tree made both Bulma and the man turn their heads. The wood had cracked and the tree swung around dangerously.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

Vegeta disappeared for a second and reappeared directly in front of the guy. Vegeta could smell the alcohol on his breath.

The guy jumped up in fear and stumbled backwards. Vegeta's gaze flashed in rage. He felt anger boiling inside.

_HOW DARE THAT PATHETIC WORM EVEN THINK HE COULD TOUCH WHAT WAS HIS!_

A ki ball formed in Vegeta's palm, "I'LL BLAST YOU OFF THIS PLANET!"

The guy went completely pale. Vegeta saw the fear and it gave him so much satisfaction. _Yes, that's it tremble in fear. How so many have done before. No one crosses me!_

"E..ea.. easy, Dude!" He held his hands up, "Didn't know she w…was yours!" Then he fell over something and landed on his butt.

Bulma just looked at the guy with no pity, "I told you, Idiot!"

"I'll break every single bone in your body."

"No, I'll handle it!"

"What?"

"I can look after myself, Vegeta, thanks!" Bulma stepped up to the guy "How dare you laying hands on me?! You jerk!" She hit him right in his face. He winced in pain. Vegeta smirked when he saw the power in her punch. She turned around and walked off.

Vegeta pulled the guy up by his collar, "The next time you won't be so lucky! If I ever see you again, I will rip you apart! Get lost!"

"You won't! Pl...please don't hurt me!

"What a pathetic weakling you are!"

He threw him a couple of meters away in the next bush, ignoring the people who stared at him.

Bulma held Trunks in her arms and smiled when he came back to her.

"Soooo..." she said innocently, "You're pretty jealous, _too_. Aren't you, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta stiffened when he realized that he had just revealed himself.

"Don't flatter yourself!" he snapped

But Bulma couldn't stop from smiling, "Your daddy just can't help it. Can he, Trunks?"

Trunks laughed, swirling around his monkey-toy.

* * *

Soooo guys how did you like it?! Tell me and **review **:)

Thanks for the new **follows **and **f****avorites**!


	7. Out in space I

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

UPDATE YAY

Thanks for the **reviews**, **follows** and **favourites**!

Note: Oki I have no idea if you would use algorithm to program a spaceship, but it sounds kinda smart, so just go with it :P

* * *

Bulma sat in her lab modifying an algorithm in her latests ship's computer program. Her desk and lab looked like a bomb hit it; half empty coffee mugs, dirty plates,

scrunched up papers, screw drivers, hammers, and other tools everywhere.

"Woman!"

She was so lost in her work that she jumped, spilling some coffee.

"Damn it, Vegeta, don't sneak up on my like that!" she turned around looking at him.

Vegeta's gaze wondered over the lab and made a disgusted look, "Have you ever heard of something called hygiene?! This place is a mess!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta hated dirt, disorder and any sort of untidiness.

He looked at the blueprints she had pinned on a flip chart, "Are those the plans for your new ship you keep nagging about?"

"I don't nag, Vegeta! But yes." she turned her attention back to the computer, "You know I want to sell those space ships in large numbers at some point. But even

this generation is still too expensive. The technology, the material... "

"Well you simply have to work harder Bulma. That's the key to success."

She sighed annoyed, "Thanks for sharing your wisdom with me..."

Vegeta appeared next to her, taking the mouse out of her hands, scrolling through her set up, looking at the algorithms.

"Hey! Come on, I have still a load of work to do. I wanna have this prototype finished up in two weeks and I'm far behind schedule! Besides what do you understand

about it."

Vegeta glared at her frowning, " For your information; back on Frieza's ship, the élite warriors, I belonged to, didn't only get a military education but also had to have a

high leveled knowledge about physics, chemistry and math. Speaking of math," he tapped on the screen, "the base variables in your second matrix have errors!"

Bulma looked at him in surprise. She really didn't expect Vegeta to have this sort of knowledge, but mostly was she puzzled about the fact, that Vegeta shared details

of his past with her.

"Why did you have to learn all of that!?" she asked, forgetting about the mistake he had pointed out.

"You won't believe it, Woman, but it takes more to conquer a planet than blasting its inhabitants" he said angrily.

"On many of my missions I was ordered to find out about the physical conditions of a planet, the composite of the atmosphere, the technological advancement of the

civilization." Vegeta leaned against the desk, crossing his arms, "What do you think would happen if we had conquered earth, blowing up a nuclear power plant!? And

believe me there is way worse out there."

"Wow, I have never thought about that", he had Bulma's full attention, "So you were actually good at it?"

His expression darkened, "There wasn't room for mistakes in Frieza's army. If you couldn't do what you were told, you didn't live very long. Under Frieza, you only

screw up once."

When he spoke about Frieza Vegeta seemed in a distant place, remembering his old life. Then he realized where he was again and what he

had just revealed to her. And in an instant he put distance between Bulma and himself.

"Vegeta..." she reached her arm out, but he was already gone.

xxx

The wind blew loudly as Vegeta flew, the world beneath him was only a blurry stripe.

Away, he needed to get away.

He picked up speed, rushing over mountains and the sea. Then the temperature dropped distinctly and Vegeta stopped in mid-air. He looked down and the only thing

he saw was white patches. He was surrounded by the solitude of ice...once again.

"CURSE IT!" Vegeta landed, smashing into the ice causing massive cracks.

_It's the fourth time I've crossed this fucking place in an hour! This planet is so damn limited._

Boiling fury took over; he formed a massive energy blast in his hands and sent it towards the next iceberg. The ki ball shattered the icy mountain, causing the

landscape to crumble.

"I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta roared and shot hundreds of blasts into the ice. The impacts echoed in the empty space.

Since the incident at Bulma's lab something had snapped inside of him. Vegeta fell on his knees panting heavily, smashing his fists into the ice.

_I am a warrior, a ruthless killer! My fate is to conquer, to rule! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I'm not supposed to settle down, having a brat and a woman._

This planet drove him crazy. A picture of Bulma appeared in his mind, he felt his heart tighten...those blue eyes.

"NO! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!"

That woman made him vulnerable. He let down his guard around her, not even realizing it. He had even told her things about Frieza. Vegeta had sworn, never to

reveal anything about his time with that freak. His submission, the humiliation he had experienced, Frieza's torture...

Vegeta cried out, expressing all his sorrow, anger and hurt.

Would he ever find oblivion?

xxx

It was late at night, when Vegeta entered his room. It was the first time in weeks that he came back, but he still didn't know why.

He took his tattered clothes off and went into the shower. He turned the water to cold and let it run down his body. This place had made him soft. Back on Frieza's ship

or his home planet, even the thought of needing hot water for personal hygiene would have justified a bad beating. He smashed his fist against the tiles, breaking

them. He turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his bedroom.

His body tensed up when he saw Bulma sitting on his bed. She was the last person he wanted to see.

_How come I didn't sense her?!_

"Leave!" he growled clenching his fists.

Bulma got up from the bed, "Vegeta, please..."

"I won't repeat myself, Woman!" danger swung in his tone "I don't want you near me, so piss off!"

"What is it that bothers you? You've avoided any kind of interaction, didn't eat, didn't... touch me. And then you just disappear for weeks!"

Vegeta sneered, "SO?" He just couldn't stand being around her, all of this was her fault, "I AM SICK OF YOU!"

Vegeta saw a flash of anger in Bulma's face, but she took a deep breath and her expression was plain again.

"Let me help you Vegeta. Does it…" he saw her hesitation, the insecurity about what she was going to say.

_Don't do this, Bulma…...please._

"Is...is it about... Frieza?"

_That fucking bitch! Who does she think she is?!  
_

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO THINK YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH ME!" he grabbed her throat, but froze when he realized that he was just about to hurt her really bad.

_I need to leave this God-forsaken planet!_

Vegeta stepped away from her, panting. Bulma just stared at him, her fingers on her throat. There was silence when Vegeta looked for a combat suit in his drawer.

After he had put the suit on he left the room, not even glancing at Bulma.

"HEY! Where are you going? We're not finished here, Stupid Monkey!"

Vegeta didn't listen, he ran through the dark corridors heading for the lab. Bulma followed him. Vegeta inhaled deeply, trying to cool down, he didn't want to lose the

little patience he had left.

The space ship stood under a big vitreous dome. It was smaller then the one Kakarot had taken to Namek, but it was sleek and Vegeta could tell it was fast.

Bulma stumbled into the lab, out of breath," Vegeta what...?"

"Open it!" he demanded

Bulma looked at him in shock, "You're not leaving?!"

"If you don't obey, I swear, I will blast this ship to pieces!" he growled, forming an energy ball in his hand.

For a moment Bulma seemed to consider taking her chances on that, but eventually gave in. She typed in a code in the key panel and the doors opened.

Vegeta entered followed by Bulma.

The interior was kept plain and white. The operation panel was simple and clear. Vegeta turned on the onboard computer to look through the set up. He had seen and

operated many spacecraft and this one was exceptional. He was impressed.

_She is good..._

"You have improved a lot, compared to your last attempt."

"I know." Bulma put her arms on her hips, " You can't just take off! Vegeta, I want to talk about it!"

"There is nothing to talk about! My decision is final! And you WON'T stop me! Understand?"

"You Selfish Bastard! Do you even care how that makes me feel? How long are you going to leave this time, huh?! Weeks, months, years?! You've got a SON!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her, "What makes you think I would come back once I'm gone, Woman?"

Bulma returned his gaze unaffected, "You said you wouldn't leave me, remember?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth, "Then hope that you won't be mistaken!" He turned his attention back to the control panel, "Fuel the ship!"

Bulma crossed her arms, "No!"

"WOMAN! I AM THIS CLOSE FROM LOOSING IT!"

She just starred at him, unitl she put her hands up, "Fine. First thing in the morning."

His patience got dangerously thin. Vegeta grabbed her wrist, "NOW!"

There was no point in arguing with him, so Bulma gave in. When she was done, Bulma came back inside.

Vegeta looked at her coldly, "Leave!"

Bulma returned his look, her eyes penetrating him, while a tear rolled down her cheek.

He scowled. She wasn't going to break his barriers down, not this time_._

_ She won't turn me into a weakling!_

When she didn't get any response Bulma shook her head and opened up the exit.

"Please don't get back into... old habits...while you out there. You better than that, Vegeta."

She turned her head, but Vegeta ignored her, typing coordinates into the computer.

xxx

As soon the ship left the Earth's atmosphere and entered the infinity of space, Vegeta felt chains breaking off him.

He was free.

That excitement, he hadn't felt in years, flooded his body.

He was home, finally

* * *

OMG you won't believe how much I struggled with this chapter and the one that will follow! That's why it took me so long to update. I'm glad they are finished, cause it

drove me mental, haha. I'm sorry for the wait!

Thank you **foxyrules** for helping me out here with your input! You are awesome!

So guys tell me what you **liked** and **didn't like!** I'm still pretty unsure about it.


	8. Out in space II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

part 2 :D

This chapter contains lemon

**foxyrules = best beta ever**

* * *

Vegeta stood in the air, high above the ground of the planet. Golden light surrounded the Sayain, who shone bright in the darkness. He held his hands

up, forming an energy ball. His eyes were fixed on the gorge of a massive volcano.

_I need her..._

Vegeta had come to that conclusion and he was pissed about it.

The size of the ki ball doubled, emitting golden light.

He had given his word, not to leave her. Still he had considered, breaking his promise and not to come back. His anger had consumed him to much. But after all, his

honor didn't allow him to do so. At least, that's what Vegeta kept telling himself.

He had been through anger, fury and desperation. And this fucking confusion over and over again. Feelings he was familiar with.

He didn't want to change, adjust to a live on earth, becoming a dammed lap dog, and dishonor his Sayain heritage. He didn't understand what was happening to him,

or what he was constantly fighting against. In the end it came all down to Bulma. He wanted to blame her, it was easy.

But Bulma never tried to change him. She had always taken him the way he was. Never expected anything of him.

And she reduced his sorrow. Vegeta realized that now.

Being away from her had brought his suffering back, and it was reaching a new peak. The Sayain had suffered and endured a lot in his life.

He was used to pain, humiliation, betrayal. But through Bulma, he found something that lessened his pain, and he didn't want to give up on it. He couldn't.

How he hated himself for this. It ment being weak, and bruised his pride. But the relieve she brought him, was just to big.

The Sayain prince charged up, lighting cut the darkness around him.

And there was that one last thing he hated the most.

He missed Bulma.

She was in his mind, floating around his thoughts. He longed for her touch, her company, he even missed her bitching for fuck's sake.

The warrior yelled out, adding more energy into his blast.

He would return to that god forsaken mud ball, back to people who cared for him. Nobody had since his father death.

A warm sensation stroke thorough Vegetas body. His eyed narrowed. He pushed his arms down, sending the massive blast right into the volcanic crater.

The detonation ripped the vulcano apart. Blistering red lava covered the ground, consuming everything in its way. The red shine distinguished the

Prince's hard features.

But before he'd return there was another thing he needed to do...

xxx

Bulma sat in the garden, having some coffee and cake. Trunks sat in his little sandbox playing, when she heard a cracking sound and seconds later, loud crying. She

looked down to Trunks, who held each part of a broken plastic shovel in his hands, "Oh no honey, again!?"

"BROKE-DED!" big tears rolled down his cheeks.

_I really have to make his toys Saiyan-proof._

She picked Trunks up, placed him in her lap, and gave him a cuddle, "It's alright!", he didn't stop sobbing, so she broke of a bit of cake, "Isn't that yummy?"

Trunks grabbed the treat, stuffed it in his mouth, and the shovel incident was forgotten. Bulma smiled and gave her little boy a kiss, when the watch on her wrist

started blinking and beeping. Bulma stared in disbelief at the display.

_He's coming back..._

Conflicting feelings started to wash over her. Delight about his return, anger that he had left her for so long, anxiety about his reaction.

Trunks wiggled of her lap and pinned his gaze on the sky, "Birdy" he said pointing to a black spot in the sky.

Bulma got up and watched the spaceship approaching until it landed swiftly on the lawn. Trunks stood there watching the scene, puzzled, with big round eyes.

The door opened and Bulma's heart skipped a beat, when Vegeta walked out. His glance met with Bulma's, an undefined expression on his features.

Trunks' face lightened up when he saw his father and he ran towards him, "DA-DDY!"

Bulma looked in shock at her son.

_He actually remembers?_

Trunks took Vegeta's hand without any sign of awe or fear. Vegeta looked down at his son, utterly astonished, unable to do anything.

Eventually Bulma brought herself to walk over. Vegeta's clothes were ripped, exposing his chest and thighs. Bulma caught a glimpse of his ridiculously well defined

muscles, his tanned skin.

_Gosh, why am I so hopelessly attracted to that idiot?_

She lifted Trunks up.

"He... got big." Vegeta said with a gruff voice.

"You have been gone for almost 5 months! What do you expect?!" she snapped.

"Vegeta, SWEETY! You're back?!" all three of them quivered when the words cut through the silence.

Bunny hurried over and hugged Vegeta gushingly, "How was your little trip? I hope you enjoyed yourself, we have all missed you so much!"

Vegeta stiffened and managed to squirm free of her hug and disappeared into the house in an instant.

"Take your time so settle in, Honey! I'll cook you a proper dinner in the mean time."

"Mom! You are unbelievable!" Bulma put her palm on her forehead.

"Has he even become more handsome since he left? You are one lucky girl, Bulma!", Bunny took Trunks off her, "Come on, go after him! I know how much you have

missed him." she took of towards the kitchen. "You and me are gonna cook your Dad some yummy food, Trunks!"

Bulma found Vegeta in his room. She sat on his bed while he was in the shower. Bulma groaned humorless when she realized that she had sat in the same spot

before he had left.

Finally, he entered the bedroom only wearing shorts, his spiky black hair dripping from his shower. He stood in the middle of the room, watching Bulma. Seeing him like

that, Bulma couldn't hold back anymore, all her disappointment, worry, and anger of the past months exploded.

She clenched her fists, smashing them against Vegeta's chest, "You JERK! How dare you, leaving me like that!"

She put all her strength in the blows. It was like hitting a brick wall, but she was too furious to feel pain, "So you think you can just come back now?! Like nothing

happened?!"

She took out all of her frustration; it was satisfying even though she wasn't able to harm him.

Vegeta stood there like a statue, looking down at her, until he grabbed her wrists, "You'll break your hand if you keep that up, Woman."

Tears ran down Bulma's face, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE, ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta let go of her and Bulma took her chance to slap him in his face. Vegeta did nothing to prevent her hit. A stabbing pain shot through her hand and she winced.

"I told you..."

"Oh, shut up!"

Vegeta put two fingers on Bulma's chin, forcing her head up. "Listen, Bulma, you remember our conversation in the gravity room, that night (future) Trunks left?"

She just glared at him.

"I told you, that I wouldn't always be around!" Vegeta's look got intense, "If you want to be my mate you've got to accept that."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me, that you knew you'd come back to me."

His onyx eyes pinned her, "I didn't."

Sharp pain cut though Bulma's heart, and she tried to free herself from Vegeta's grip, but he tightened his grasp upon her chin.

"But I... realized...without you..."Vegeta broke of the sentences**  
**

This just fueled Bulma's anger She needed him to say it, "Why is it so fucking difficult to admit that you care?"

She wanted proof, that she wasn't chasing something she could never get.

Suddenly Bulma felt his other hand tightly on her hip, "I am here now, isn't that enough?"

They hadn't been this close for a long time and it felt like an electric shock hitting her body, but her disappointment was stronger, "I don't know."

Bulma stepped away from Vegeta, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Here." Vegeta pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Bulma. It was a shiny metal stick with a grey button.

"What is it?!"

"Press the button."

Bulma did. The stick hummed and a hologram got displayed in front of her. She gasped. These were construction plans for spaceships. She wiped through the

pages. _It's unbelievable! _What she saw was simply genius. These solved all her problems. For a brief moment excitement took her over, before another thought crossed

her mind, sending a chill down her spine that washed away her arousal at once.

She looked at Vegeta, "How...how did you get these?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, not responding

Bulma swallowed hard, "Did you...kill?"

Vegeta exhaled, "No, I...couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie to you, Bulma. Once I was gone, I thought I would never come back.

I thought I was myself once again, a ruthless Saiyan warrior without attachments, without a conscience. I landed the ship on this planet. Weak inhabitants, little

advanced civilization, simply unimportant, unworthy..." Vegeta's gaze went off into the distance.

"Then two of the planet's inhabitants bumped into me, they were scared. And...and I formed a ki ball. I wanted to kill them, prove myself that I didn't change... but I

just couldn't." he locked his eyes in her azure ones, "You can't imagine the fury I felt about myself...about you. I fled the planet. Trained with the gravity set to 1000 G

until I broke down. But I kept on challenging my strength; asteroid storms, hostile planets**."** the prince fell silent for a moment," I'm fighting something I don't

understand. But I realized, that I can't blame you for it. That's...pathetic."

Bulma crossed her arms.

_Not enough Vegeta._

When she didn't respond, he pointed to the metal stick, "I decided to travel to planets I knew about, with technically advanced civilizations, collecting those plans. I

won't say I got all of those handed over by choice. But I didn't harm anyone.", he smirked "Well, at least not badly."

That wasn't enough to ease Bulma's temper. She was still angry. He fucking abandoned her and Trunks. She just couldn't forgive him so quickly.

"So you think that's it?" she pushed him, "Bring the woman some shiny new plans and she won't be angry for running away like a coward?!"

Vegeta frowned, "I told you before, Bulma, you will have to accept that I won't always be around! But I ...promise...that I'll always come back." Vegeta stroked his

thumb gently over Bulma's cheek. Playing with a wisp of her hair, he avoided eye contact. "I need you Bulma. I can't be without you anymore. It...sends me back to

dark places." He clenched his fists; not looking at her. Bulma caught his gaze and saw the vulnerability in those dark orbs, and it struck right through her heart.

She placed her hand on his cheek without even noticing. Suddenly she felt the need to protect him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

Vegeta cautiously bent forward and placed his lips on hers. Without thinking, Bulma opened her mouth to let him in. Vegeta's tongue played gently with hers. He ran

his hand down her spine, encircling her waist. Bulma's skin tingled where he touched her. They looked in each other's eyes, pure lust written over their features.

She gripped his hair, "I missed you, Vegeta." Bulma kissed him greedily, pushing her Prince backwards.

They both fell on the bed, Bulma on top. She ran her hand over his abs, before she took her top and bra off. Vegeta smirked at the sight and tried to pull her

underneath him.

"No, you're mine this time!" she whispered.

To her surprise Vegeta didn't object, so she pulled down his shorts. She trailed her fingers down his chest, until they found their prize.

Bulma felt him harden in her hand and grinned, "It has been a while, hasn't it?!"

"Don't you dare fool around with me, Woman, or I might decide to take you right now!" he said huskily. But he had already closed his eyes, enjoying Bulma playing with

him. Bulma leaned down, and kissed his hot lips. Vegeta cupped her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with his rough hands. Bulma straightened up, closing her

eyes in delight. After a few more minutes of teasing, she finally took Vegeta in, which caused a wonderful flutter in her stomach. She moved up and down, pushing her

hands against his steely chest. He gripped her hips, adapting to her rhythm. They quickened their pace, and Bulma moaned in pleasure.

It was so good feeling him again.

_He is only mine._

Bulma brushed her lips over his temples, when Vegeta shifted a little and hit her right on her sweet spot. The warmth and tension that had been building in Bulma

was finally released. She gasped from that wonderful sensation, while a chill ran through her body.

Suddenly Vegeta crushed Bulma against his chest, panting. He encased her body with his strong arms and Bulma felt him coming inside her.

She stretched out, trying to calm her breathing. They lied next to each other in silence, until Vegeta got out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

Bulma propped herself up on her elbows, "Where are you going?"

"That annoying mother of yours said, she'd cook me food." He opened the door, "I'm starving!"

Bulma threw a pillow after him, Vegeta easily avoided

_Seems like everything is back to normal..._

* * *

**NOTE:** I always liked the idea, that Vegeta somehow contributed to Bulma's success with Capsule Corporation and not simply lived of her, his entire life.

So in my "Happy- Vegeta-World", he did (business-) trips like that quite often (later, of course without the drama) and gave Bulma his input, since he has "high

leveled knowledge about chemistry, maths and physics" as we learned in the last chapter haha. (Oh and he is also at least 1.85 m tall :P)

OMG I am soooo bad in making Vegeta better than he actually is!

* * *

**I appreciate any feedback. Be critical with me :P**


	9. Vegeta's surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thanks** foxyrules!**

******Thank you for the reviews and follows! Really appreciate it :) More please!  
**

* * *

Vegeta was in the kitchen. He had found the cookie jar and was busy emptying it. The blond woman was the most enervating thing, he'd ever met, but her cooking

skills were undeniable. Bulma, however, had already proven to be a failure at cooking. Vegeta went through the second jar, when Bulma entered the kitchen.

He didn't bother acknowledging her.

Bulma chuckled, "You know, Trunks will be really disappointed if he finds out, that his father ate all of his cookies."

Vegeta mouth was stuffed, "I'm sure your mother will make him new ones, as soon as he starts complaining. She spoils the brat too much!"

He had his back turned to Bulma. He heard her approaching and moments later she circled her arms around his waist, nestling her small figure against his muscular

back. Vegeta tensed at this sudden display of affection.

"I have no time for this, Bulma. My training isn't complete for the day."

Bulma kissed his neck, "About that..." she said sweetly, "I've got a surprise for you that might make it worth putting your training off a bit longer."

Her kiss burned his skin. He felt Bulma's smooth breasts rubbing on his back and her delicious scent surrounded him. It took a whole lot of self-control not to throw

his woman over the kitchen counter and take her right this instant...

"Bulma!" he warned and put his callused hands firmly around her wrists, pushing her away. Vegeta leaned against the table, pretending to be uninterested.

Bulma put a hand on her hip, "Stop acting like a tough cookie and come with me!"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING COOKIE!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen, "It won't take long, I promise my Prince of all monkeys." she said tauntingly.

The Saiyan sighed. She wouldn't stop nagging until he gave in. He growled in frustration, "Will you leave me in peace after?"

"I promise."

Vegeta scowled. She was such a pain in the ass.

On their way to the ground floor, they bumped into Trunks who was playing with his toy train, in the middle of the hallway.

He looked up to his mother, "Is Daddy getting his surprise now?"

"Yes Sweety! Do you want to come too?"

Trunks got up on his feet, "Can I push the button?"

Bulma nodded and Trunks hopped along leading the way.

Vegeta was not amused.

"What the hell is going on? I hate surprises!"

Bulma patted his back, "Just play along, okay?"

He grunted.

They followed Trunks, until they came to the secured sliding gates that led to Bulma's and her father's lab. Next to the old doors was a brand new one.

_She wants to show me her new lab?! What a waste of time!_

Vegeta was getting seriously annoyed. Why in the bloody hell did his training always get interrupted with such nonsense?

Trunks turned around, "Dad can you pick me up, so I can push the button?" he asked hopefully, lifting his arms.

"Trunks I have told you before, that...OUCH!"

Bulma had rammed her elbow roughly into his side. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment to calm his temper.

_I'll kill her. Some day I'll kill her. I fucking swear!_

But he wasn't in the mood to start an argument. He picked Trunks up so he could reach the button.

Vegeta was surprised how light and small his son was. But he could feel the boy's firm musculature, a mark of his Saiyan lineage.

Trunks pressed a big green button and the door slid open. Before Vegeta could put his son down however, Trunks wiggled around in his grip and placed his arms

around his father's neck and gave him a hug, "You are the strongest, Dad, aren't you!"

Vegeta froze, staring at his son. Innocent blue eyes looked at him like he could do anything, and none of it wrong. It started a warm feeling in his chest.

Quickly, he put the little Saiyan down, pushing away the brief sensation.

They went into the room and Vegeta looked around. "That's why you dragged me here?! A blasted bathroom?!"

"No silly!" Bulma pointed to another sliding door, "Your surprise is over there!"

She pushed him forward, "Close your eyes...for gods's sake, Vegeta, just do it! You don't want to spoil your surprise, do you?"

His patience really got outbid to the max today.

"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU, I HATE SURPRISES!"

"Close them!"

_I should have just gone and locked myself in the GR._

Bugged out, Vegeta did as he was told. Bulma typed a code in the key panel and the door opened.

"Noo peeking, Dad!"

He felt Bulma's soft hand gripping his, as she led him.

"Okay you can open them."

Vegeta opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. They had entered a dome-shaped extension of the house. The walls and the floor were made out of a shiny white

material. The space was enormous.

_She built me a Gravity Room..._

"You did that?"

Bulma puffed herself up, "Yes! I have done a couple of little upgrades as well. The gravity can be increased to a much higher level. I have also worked on a new

generation of training bots. They should give you a hard time now!"

"But why?" Vegeta was shaken. She had done that...for him? He didn't know how to handle this. Again a warm sensation swept through his entire body and this time

he couldn't ignore it.

_Dammit!_

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't find the old one adequate anymore. It broke all the time and I thought you needed something more roomy. This one will help

you progress more quickly. Besides I can finally have a swimming pool out there!"

Trunks pulled on his father shorts, "You see that, Dad? Mom gave me all those monkey stickers, to stick them on the door. She said they are your favorite!"

"Oh really, did she?!", Vegeta growled, "You can't help it, Bulma, can you?!"

Bulma grinned in mischief.

She looked at him in anticipation, reaching her arms out, in an including gesture, "Well, what do you think?"

Vegeta walked through his new training room, trailing his fingers along the wall. He formed a fist and punched against it. The material didn't break.

_Not bad..._

He turned the operation panel on and looked through the applications. His eyes widened. She really had outdone herself this time.

He turned, clearing his expression:"It will serve my needs."

Bulma threw an angry look at him, "That's it?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "What do you expect? Me to kneel before you?! I'm a Saiyan Warrior not your damn lap dog!"

"I didn't bend over backwards putting this together, just for you to act like an ungrateful bastard!"

She really had a talent for driving him up the wall in a matter of seconds!

Vegeta scowled dangerously, he'd had enough, "You have interrupted my training long enough with your childish game! Leave!"

Bulma stood there for a moment, glaring at Vegeta, speechless. Then she grabbed Trunks, "You Prick!" and walked off.

Trunks looked in disbelief at his mother, "Mom! That's a bad word!"

As soon as Bulma was gone, Vegeta regretted the way he had treated her. But he was too proud to go after her.

He tried to make himself feel better.

_ That piece of shit out there didn't go a day without having something wrong with it! It was more than time for a new one._

But Vegeta still felt guilty, his conscience pinching him.

"FUCK THIS!" he sent a ki blast towards the roof and waited for the explosion. It didn't come.

Irritated, he looked up at the ceiling and realized that it had absorbed his energy ball.

_THAT WOMAN!_

xxx

Bulma woke up when her bedroom door opened. She looked at the alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning.

"Vegeta?" she mumbled sleepy. After their fight, she had spent the rest of her day with Trunks. That had calmed her down, and she wasn't angry anymore just

disappointed. But if she was honest to herself she hadn't expected different from him.

Vegeta slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Bulma. She turned in his grip so she faced him. "Is someone feeling guilty?"

A small beam of moonlight fell through the blinds illuminating his features. They hardened for a split second, but he decided to ignore her side blow.

"Just... be quiet, Bulma...okay?"

Bulma closed her mouth, which was ready with another retort, but she cocked her eyebrow and gave him that 'okay, but you better make this good' look.

Vegeta sighed. He knew that it was hard for Bulma to keep quiet, especially when she was right and could rub it in his face.

His expression softened as he trailed his fingers up her body, rubbing her curves until he cupped her chin, fondling her cheek with his thumb. He wasn't gentle. Vegeta

was a rough lover, but Bulma enjoyed his touch, since these were rare moments. It still didn't happen often that he spent the night with her.

Vegeta laid his hands round her neck, as he bit her lip. His tongue slipped inside and he deepened their kiss. Bulma's heart skipped a beat and she pulled Vegeta

closer. They played around teasing each other until he broke their contact, "Best workout I had in a long time." he whispered, before he rolled over. She smiled. That

was as close to a 'thank you'as he would get. She wouldn't get more out of him, but it was enough. Bulma snuggled up against her prince, enjoying the heat of his

body. Vegeta growled, but allowed Bulma to hold him.

* * *

**Something sweet to make up for the last 2 chapters :P**

And some Vegeta-Trunks interaction Yay! It quite hard to get the right vibe for them, but I'm working on it :)

I don't think Bulma would allow Vegeta to intimidate Trunks, that's why he's quite confident around his father.

In the anime I always loved how well Trunks could handle Vegeta. He adored his father, but was never afraid or intimidated of him. I think it has alway been that way.

That's why Trunks never showed any awe/fear towards Vegeta in the last chapters. Some of you might have found that strange, but that's how I see it


	10. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story :D  
**

Ashley:Im glad you're back, I have missed your rewiews!

* * *

"There you go, Honey." Bulma handed the bowl of ice cream over to Trunks and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks mum!" her son took the bowl, not taking an eye off the TV screen. Bulma took her tablet and looked through the latest sales figures of the spaceship, she had

finally brought out this year. She was more than satisfied. Without Vegeta's plans it would have taken her at least another two years.

_If this keeps up, soon we will be bathing in money!_

She heard someone walking past in the hallway and turned around, "Done with your training for today, Vegeta?"

Bulma only got a grumble for an answer, but Vegeta had stopped and was leaning against the door case. He never spent much time with Bulma and their son, which

was hard on Trunks, since he admired his father like some god.

"Come and sit with us, will you?"

"Woman, I'm not interested..."

Trunks leaned over the backrest of the sofa, "Dad, we have ice cream! Please?"

Bulma gave Vegeta a serious look.

He exhaled, "Fine."

Trunks moved along the seat and Vegeta sat down between his son and Bulma.

"I'll get you ice cream!" Trunks jumped of the couch and disappeared in the kitchen.

Bulma put her tablet down, "He even abandons his favorite TV-show for you..."

Vegeta wasn't listening; he had different things in mind. He pushed Bulma against the sofa, slipping his hands under her flimsy top.

"Vegeta! Trunks..."

"Is still in the kitchen." his heavy body crushed Bulma; suddenly he was all over her. Bulma's blood boiled in her veins, and Vegeta smirked about the effect he had on

her. "My room. Tonight." he whispered in a raspy voice, his hot breath tickling her neck. Vegeta got a good feel up, before Trunks came into the room.

He rushed back in the living room holding a pot, rather than a bowl, of ice cream in his hand. Bulma quickly got her clothes back in order and calmed her breathing.

"There was no vanilla left, so I got you all the chocolate!" he put the bowl on the coffee table. Probably a tad to excited, cause he smashed not only the bowl, but

cracked the glass tabletop. Chocolate dripped on the white carpet.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled out.

The boy looked in shock, at the mess he had caused, "I'm sorry, I didn't do in on purpose! I swear!"

Bulma picked up the shards, "It was just yesterday that you ripped the car door out!"

The boy drooped, "I can't help it mum."

"SON!" Trunks cringed over his father's gruff voice that suddenly cut through the room. The boy met Vegeta's serious gaze, afraid what his father was going to do.

Bulma looked nervously at Vegeta. He wasn't going to punish Trunks, was he?

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "I expect you to be in the Gravity Room by day break tomorrow. We will train."

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Trunks cried out.

"Wow, you mean it, Dad?!" Trunks smiled, his eyes wide with excitement.

Vegeta frowned, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Bulma sighed, "Day break? Vegeta, the boy is 3 1/2 years old..."

"Mum!" Trunks said in a panicked voice, "I don't mind! Really!"

Vegeta chuckled and Bulma gave him disapproving glance, but of course he didn't care.

"Seems like you've got a big day tomorrow, Trunks. Come on go and get ready for bed, I'll be upstairs in a bit."

"But Mom!" Trunks was disappointed, "Can't I stay with you and dad a little longer?"

"I need to talk with your Dad. So do as I say." when he didn't move, Bulma's tone got firm, "Now!"

Trunks frowned, just like his father, but did as he was told. He stomped upstairs making as much noise as possible. Once he was gone and Bulma was sure he was out

of hearing range she turned to Vegeta.

The Saiyan returned her gaze unaffected, "What is it this time Bulma?"

"Don't you think he's too young to train with you?

"No."

Bulma waited for more, but the prince leaned back, took Trunks' deserted ice cream bowl and started eating.

"You can't just decide a thing like that, without talking to me first."

"Really? I think I just did."

He just knew how to push her buttons. Anger rushed through her, "I won't allow it!"

Vegeta pointed the spoon at her, "Don't interfere with this! When I was his age..."

"I don't care what you did at his age, Vegeta! Do you really expect me to trust the parenting style of a culture that sent babies into space? I am not going to go by

what bunch of lunatic Saiyans considered good parenting."

Vegeta ignored her insult and stayed calm. He wouldn't let Bulma provoke him.

"He has to learn to control his strength, otherwise, he is going to demolish the entire house!"

Bulma knew, that he was right. But she'd always avoided the topic, and Vegeta didn't even know about half the things Trunks had broken. Trunks was her baby! She

had to protect him didn't she?

Bulma poked Vegeta on his chest, "If I see any bruises, or if he gets hurt..."

"Stop acting like I'm going to break him, it's ridiculous!" Vegeta pushed her hand off, "I will train my son, as I please."

Bulma couldn't believe it. She snatched the bowl out of his hands, which made Vegeta growl.

"Your Son! YOUR Son! So! All of a sudden he's your son. Have I missed something?!"

It was the first time that Vegeta had referred to Trunks as "his son", but she was to pissed to give him any credit for it.

"Oh shut up!" he got up and headed towards the door, "I will train the brat on regular basis from now on! End of discussion!"

Bulma was really mad now. She got up in Vegeta's face. "You listen to me you Pompous Ass! That is my baby, I carried him, I gave birth to him, and if you or anyone

else hurts him I will stop at nothing..."

Vegeta couldn't help but find Bulma's tenacity and protectiveness attractive, but he couldn't let this go.

"Do you really think that I would let something happen to him?"

Bulma felt the heat leave her argument; her shoulders relaxed and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She realized that she would have to trust Vegeta.

He smirked, "I thought so..."

Before he left however Vegeta stopped, "I'm still expecting you in my room tonight." he grinned devilishly, "Better not forget. You should remember, what I do to

disobedient little girls, Bulma?"

Vegeta's words infuriated her, but hot blood rushed in her cheeks making her blush deep red, which re-stoked the fire of her anger.

"JERK!" was the only thing she could bring out.

She heard Vegeta's arrogant laugh as he walked up the stairs.

xxx

Bulma tucked Trunks in with his blanket. He snuggled down, holding his stuffed monkey, but his look was stern.

"Mom, did you and Dad fight again?" he asked quietly.

Bulma brushed her hand through his hair, "You know your Dad and I have our arguments. Don't you worry! It's something we need, I guess."

Trunk looked confused, "But why? That doesn't make any sense!"

Bulma laughed, "Don't worry about it, Trunks! Everything is fine between your Dad and me, okay."

That seemed to ease Trunks, "I can't believe that Dad is gonna let me train with him!" his eyes sparked in excitement, "It's just gonna be me and him!"

Bulma looked at Trunks. Maybe it will bring the two of them closer together. She hadn't even thought about that yet. Still, she knew how much Trunks longed for his

father's approval. Vegeta cared about Trunks, even though he hardly showed it. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, if Vegeta trained him. Finally they would have

common ground and Trunks had the chance to prove himself. Suddenly Bulma felt guilty, for trying to prevent this. How could she have been so objective?!

"I will wake you up tomorrow. You don't want to be late on your first day of training!" Trunks gave his mother a long hug and yawned.

"Okay kiddo, give me a kiss. It's sleepy time!"

Bulma shut the door to Trunks' room quietly. She looked down the hallway. Vegeta's room was at the very end. He had left the door ajar and a small stripe of light

illuminated the floor. If Vegeta thought he could have her whenever and wherever it fitted him, he was wrong! Bulma had her pride, too.

She went to her bedroom, knowing all too well that Vegeta wouldn't tolerate her disobedience...

xxx

Trunks gaze wandered around the GR,

"Wow, that is sooo cool, Dad!" he went to the control panel, "Is that the thing that's makes the air heavy?!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "It raises the gravity, but yes"

"Are we going to use it?"

"First things first, kid, you're hardly ready for that... yet."

He couldn't deny, that he was curious about his son's powers. He hadn't paid that much attention to it, but what he had seen yesterday had made clear that it was

time. Trunks inspected the training bots, running around in excitement.

"That's enough, Trunks! Come over here!"

Trunks obeyed immediately, he walked over to his father, looking up to him in anticipation, "What do you want me to do?"

Vegeta raised his hands up, over his head, exposing his stomach, "Punch me!"

Trunks gasped in surprise, "Are you sure, Dad? I don't wanna hurt you."

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't make me laugh, boy!" but his voice was serious when he added, "I expect you to carry out my instructions without questioning, understand?"

Trunks fixed his blue eyes on his father's onyx ones, "Yes, Dad!" he bent his knees and formed a fist.

Before Trunks could strike out however, Vegeta interrupted, "If you punch like that you will end up with a broken thumb and I'll have to endure your mother's bitching

for the next month!"

Trunks cocked his head, "What did I do wrong?"

"If you form a fist, you've got to place your thumb on the outside, underneath your knuckles, otherwise the force of the blow will break your bone."

Trunks listened carefully and adjusted his fingers, "Like that?"

Vegeta nodded, "Go ahead, and don't hold back!"

Trunks hauled off and placed a couple of blows on Vegeta's stomach. They didn't hurt, but the force was considerable. the boy had strength, more than he had

expected.

His facial expression, however, remained plain, "We have got to work on that."

Trunks eyes turned serious, "I'm ready when you are!"

Vegeta turned his back so Trunks couldn't see his smirk, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Son." he turned one of the training bots on.

"I want to see 1000 push up's!"

Trunks stood there crinkling his shirt, "Uhm, Dad?

"What is it, why haven't you started yet?"

"I can only count to 34..."

Vegeta exhaled in annoyance. The boy had a genius mother, but she wasn't even capable of teaching him how to count. Vegeta pressed a couple of buttons and a

blue shiny 1000 got displayed on the wall.

"There. I suppose you know what zero looks like...good. Now start."

xxx

It was around noon when Vegeta left the GR and made his way to Trunk's room. He had Trunks by the back of his shirt with one hand and carried him by his side. The

boy had passed out. Vegeta had pushed him, but not in a way Trunks couldn't handle. He was just so eager to impress his father that he'd taken himself over the

edge. Vegeta opened the door, but before he could enter a loud shriek echoed through the corridor.

_Fucking great..._

"TRUNKS!" Bulma ran up to them and snatched him out of Vegeta's not quite gentle hold. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?"

Vegeta flinched, about that high-pitched sound, which made his ears hurt, "Nothing."

"This is what you call nothing?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she kissed her son's sweaty forehead and put him in his bed, sitting by his side.

"Woman, stop your bitching right this instant! The brat is half Saiyan for fucks sake. He'll wake up soon!"

"Trunks only wants your attention and you..."

"The brat did this to himself! He wouldn't stop!"

Bulma had been afraid that something like that would happen. "You're the parent, Vegeta! You are supposed to stop him." She should have never allowed this. She

was about to shoot back again when she saw Vegeta's smirk.

"He has the spirit of a true Saiyan." Bulma was completely taken aback by that statement. Vegeta headed to the door, "Don't you dare tell him that, Bulma!"

* * *

As always I thank **foxyrules **for her time and effort!

**Tell me what you think :D**

I got like soo many ideas for new chapters. I can't wait to write them down! :)

**Soo stay tuned for the next episode of DARGONBALL Z :D :D**


	11. Precious moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama

**Thank you guys** for the **reviews** and **follows**. It's a great motivation :D

**Thank you foxyrules for being such a great beta!**

* * *

Bulma was happy! Finally that spaceship wasn't going to disfigure her garden anymore, her new pool was finished and ready for Trunks and her to take the inaugural

plunge. Bulma had bought herself a new bikini in bright turquoise that matched her hair and complemented her body. She knew, Vegeta liked this color on her,

even though he'd never admit it. She looked down at Trunks who was struggling to put his floaties on. Bulma helped him and Trunks took her hand.

"Ready mom?" he asked, stepping up to the edge of the pool. Bulma nodded and they both jumped in, splashing water. It was a nice and warm day, the sun was

shining in the blue sky. Mother and son played around in the water having a good time and laughing.

"Okay honey, I need a break!" Bulma splashed water at Trunks.

Trunks did some swirls in the water, "Can I stay, Mom, please?"

"That's fine! I'll be on the sun lounger watching you."

"Do you think Dad is going to come after his training?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sweety, …maybe. " Since Vegeta started to train with Trunks, father and son had become closer. Trunks put so much effort into his training to earn

his fathers approval. But outside the gravity room Vegeta hardly interacted with him.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Come on, Trunks, we have heaps of fun together! You and me." She gave him a hug. She didn't like seeing him like that. Bulma could deal with

Vegeta's distant, bad attitude, but it wasn't fair to Trunks.

Bulma swam to the edge and pushed herself out. She stretched out on the sun lounger, letting the sun heat her body. After a while a shadow appeared, that blocked

out the sun. Bulma knitted her brows and looked up.

Vegeta stood in front of her scowling.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "What is it this time, my royal highness?"

"Dad, do you wanna come in? It's so much fun!" Trunks asked hopefully, but Vegeta completely ignored him.

"Why the hell are you wearing underwear?"

Bulma was confused for a moment, then she said, "This is not underwear, Vegeta. It's called a bikini, it's what women wear when they go swimming."

Vegeta didn't look happy about this information, "So you're telling me, that every time you took the brat out for swimming, you wore that?!"

"Well, not this one in particular, it's new. Do you like it?"

Vegeta's expression darkened more. Bulma didn't quite understand his problem.

"You went to a public place wearing those revealing garments. So every male around could look at you?!"

Bulma sighed. Even though Vegeta had been on earth for a long time now, he still hadn't adapted to the human way of life, or knew a lot about it, due to his

indifference.

"Vegeta, this is what is worn when swimming. There is nothing raunchy about it."

In contrary to her words however, Bulma stretched her smooth legs out, in order to provoke the Saiyan and have a little fun with him. She got rewarded right away,

when a vein appeared on his temple, throbbing lightly.

"I wont allow my woman to run around showing off to other males!", his tone was gruff, Bulma saw that he was trying to keep his cool.

Bulma snickered, "My aren't we jealous today."

"You're not taking me seriously woman!" he hissed, clenching his fists, but Bulma was used to his threats, and had stopped being intimidated by them long ago.

Bulma got up and walked up to Vegeta so that there bodies were almost touching. It didn't escape her attention, that Vegeta's eyes were roaming her.

She liked it, when he showed his jealous side. It showed her that he cared, maybe even loved her. It made up for the times she wasn't able to break down his walls

and Vegeta drove her mad with his stubbornness, pride, ignorance, and callousness. But she knew that she couldn't let it get out of hand. A jealous, enraged Saiyan

was nothing to be taken lightly.

She got on her tiptoes, so she could whisper in his ear, "Other men may look, but the only one's attention I'm after is yours. And it seems to be working, finally." She

ran her hands up his arms coming to rest on his chest, "You are the only one for me, understand? I've got my very own Saiyan Prince, who could possibly compete with

that?"

Vegeta was still in his serious state, clearly Bulma would have to convince him some more.

She locked her azure eyes in his onyx ones,"Let them look and envy what they can't have. What only you can touch."

Bulma saw the pumping vein disappear and his body ease. It was good for him to hear those things, although he tried to hide it.

Bulma grinned,"Say, Vegeta, have you ever taken a swim in a pool before?!"

"What? Why would I?! Those pathetic human excuses for..."

Before Vegeta could finish, Bulma gave him a shove, catching the warrior of guard. He stumbled, couldn't keep his balance and fell head first in the water.

Trunks looked in shook at the scene, "Uhh-Oh Dad's gonna be angry!"

Vegeta came up to the surface, spitting water. Bulma couldn't stop herself from laughing. Vegeta growled. She felt him grabbing her ankles and the next moment, she

was pulled into the pool. Bulma shrieked when she hit the cold water.

She came up and to her surprise she saw Vegeta grinning, "You didn't think, I would let you get away with it, did you, Bulma?"

Elated by his father's reaction, Trunks paddled to his parents and shot both of them with his water pistol. Vegeta grabbed his son and threw him away into the water.

Bulma took the chance and attacked Vegeta from behind and actually managed to dunk him. But she had the suspicion, that he didn't do much to prevent it. When

Vegeta came up, Trunks was already on top of him. He put his hands on his fathers shoulders and pushed him down once more, but his dad snatched his legs and

pulled Trunks down with him. They both came up snorting. Bulma splashed the two Saiyans with water, and smiled widely.

Vegeta was relaxed, and enjoyed himself. Trunks was over the moon, about the fact, that his dad played with him for the first time ever. And took advantage of it, as

long as his father allowed it.

Bulma looked at her little family and joy overwhelmed her.

It was those precious little moments that made all their struggles worth it.

* * *

Soo do you think Vegeta was in character here, with the whole 'play in the pool thing'? I'm not sure, haha :D


	12. Kakarot

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and follows!**

* * *

The force almost crushed Vegeta's body. He had never trained under gravity this high, but he didn't allow himself to give up. Sweat was running down his tense

muscles, dripping to the floor. Every muscle ached, he could hardly breathe, the gravity rupturing his lungs. He forced himself to move, ignoring the protests from

his body. His mind was stronger, he compelled himself to push him further, "KA...Kakarot!"

He saw that clown everywhere, haunting him. How he hated this face.

Vegeta did backflips, but then lost balance and fell. The impact flattened him to the ground. Vegeta put his sweaty palms on the floor to push himself up. His arms

were shaking and slipped away. He yelled out in frustration. Kakarot's goofy laugh echoed in the Prince's ears infuriating him.

Vegeta closed his eyes in exhaustion, a picture of his worst enemy appeared in his mind. Pure hate filled the Saiyan's heart.

"NO! I WON'T BE SURPASSED BY A LOW CLASS CLOWN!"

Golden light flashed across the warrior, as he charged up and turned super.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS!"

He opened his eyes, which were glowing in deep turquoise. Vegeta yelled out, pushing himself up. He stood in mid air, forming a ki blast in his hands.

Vegeta's body was on fire, screaming for rest, food, and water.

Then a muffled voice cut through the room, pulling him out of his concentration, "Vegeta, open up right now!"

The Saiyan ignored the woman. He sent the blast toward the wall, which kept absorbing his energy, putting all it strength into it.

"VEGETA!"

He growled in frustration. Why could she never leave him in peace and always barged in?

"LEAVE!" He didn't want to see her or interact with anyone. He was to caught up in his anger and hatred.

"No! If you don't open this door RIGHT NOW, you leave me no choice!"

"DONT YOU DARE!" he roared, but it was to late. The gravity dropped back to normal. The release on his body was unbelievable.

He was infuriated, the GR was off-limits for Bulma!

The sliding gates opened and Bulma stepped in, putting her blue curls resolutely behind her ears.

Sweat ran down Vegeta's back, he touched down panting heavily, "Who do you think you are, disrespecting me in such a manner?!"

"Vegeta, you have been in here for 5 days straight. You've set the gravity to 1600?! This is madness! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"My training is none of your concern. Stop interfering with my business!"

"Look at you!" She rushed towards him. She ran her fingers over his arms, "You are covered in bruises!"

Vegeta pushed her roughly off, "I don't need looking after!"

He was still in his Super Saiyan form, and he didn't realize how much force he was using. Bulma flew at a frightening speed straight for the wall.

Realizing what was about to happen Vegeta materialized behind her in an instant, stopping her collision with the wall. Bulma's body crashed against his chest, the

impact knocked the breath out of her. Their gazes met, her blue orbs stabbed into his, as her sweet scent hit him. Vegeta's hands slid around her waist, stabilizing

Bulma. As soon as she regained balance Vegeta released her. Bulma twined her arms around her shoulders in a protective manner, shocked. The impact from the

wall would have killed her.

"You stupid woman!"

Vegeta was enraged. He was so angry about not having his strength under control, about Bulma invading his personal space in such a way, and

almost getting herself killed.

_Blast it, why does she have to be so damn fragile! Weak damn Earthlings!_

It didn't take Bulma long to get her voice back. After all, Vegeta would never let anything happen to her,"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Bulma had managed to push Kakarot out of Vegeta's head, without him even noticing.

"You did this to yourself!" he was pissed that he had actually been forced to _save_ her. No way in hell was he going to let Bulma blame him for this!

But to his surprise Bulma didn't shout back. She took a deep breath instead, easing her tension.

He just couldn't figure this woman out, usually she never missed a chance to bitch at him.

"Vegeta...I worry about you."

"Then stop." No one had ever worried about him and she didn't have to start.

"I can't. It pains me to see how you toil yourself. Mentally and physically. I just want to..."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his voice was calm but cold as ice, "You have no idea what pain means, Woman."

"I don't have to feel pain to see that it's destroying you!" large wet tears rolled down her face. She wasn't crying; her face still had a fierce look and seemed

unaware that the offending drops had even happened.

At that moment Vegeta could tell that she was hurt because of him, worse than if she had hit the wall.

"Let me help you! Let me help you, to let that Goku thing go."

Suddenly Vegeta felt really tired, unable to put up a fight with Bulma.

"I won't..." he said plainly, not looking at her. His hands clenched to fists, "He took my honor, and I'll be taking back what is mine!"

"Don't you see how self-destructive this is? Goku is dead, Vegeta, he...will never..." Bulma broke off what she was going to say, instead she closed the gap between

them, placing her soft hands on his cheeks.

Vegeta closed his eyes, relishing her gentle contact. Then his glance met hers.

"You are the strongest man I have ever met!"

Vegeta's tone was bitter, "Don't lie to me. I'm not...that pathetic."

"I'm serious. I know that your life hasn't been easy. Loosing your planet, your family! And Frieza... I can't even imagine the horrible things, he has done to you.

Goku never would have survived what you have gone through."

Bulma's words were balms for his soul. She built up his confidence, the trust in himself. From the look in her eyes, Vegeta could tell that Bulma's words were honest

and not spoken out of pity. He was shocked at how deeply he was touched.

_How does she do it? God damnit..._

Vegeta felt her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her. Bulma locked her mouth with his, kissing him. Vegeta's stomach fluttered, he got lost in his woman,

for one sweet moment there was only the two of them.

He wanted to lose himself in her, but something inside was screaming at him. The woman was obstructing him, trying to prevent him from reaching his goal!

Vegeta tensed, forgetting Bulma, as fury and hate consumed him once more.

_KAKAROT!_

Vegeta put his hands on Bulma's hips tearing her firmly off. She looked at him and Vegeta saw the hurt in her face, about his rejection.

Bulma found herself pushed against the wall, Vegeta's hands lying heavily on her shoulders. "I've never asked for your concern!"

Bulma's disappointment turned into anger and frustration. She squirmed in his grip, but couldn't free herself.

"Well too bad, Vegeta! That's what comes with having a family! Now, back off!"

Vegeta pressed himself against her so she had no room to move. His grip tightened painfully on her arms, not showing any sign of relenting.

She'd had enough. Her patience was exhausted, it was pointless trying to help him. It only seemed to cause her more pain.

Bulma leaned in, so she could reach his neck. Her teeth plunged into the sensitive skin of his neck as she bit without pity. She only stopped when she tasted blood.

Vegeta led out a yelp, finally releasing her with a dangerous growl. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"That one is on you, YOU GIANT JERK! I'm just trying to help! I am so sick of you constantly shutting me out!"

Bulma held her head high, marching out the gravity room. "By the way, TAKE A SHOWER, YOU STINKING MONKEY!"

Vegeta kicked a training bot, which burst to pieces, but before Bulma could leave, he slid in front of the sliding gate blocking the exit.

"Move!",her cheeks were reddened from anger.

"Bulma..."

He wouldn't let her to go like this. He had hurt her and he felt bad. Hadn't she just told him, that she truly believed in him.

His woman had put him in front of Kakarot.

Vegeta hadn't been aware how much he'd longed for such words from Bulma. How good it felt, to hear them.

He looked in her eyes, his face showed no scowl or anger. Bulma returned his gaze, irritated about the Prince's soft expression.

Vegeta took an unsecure step towards her and the next moment he embraced her, holding Bulma's small figure in his strong arms.

"Vegeta...what..."

He buried his face in Bulma's blue hair, his voice was choked, "How am I deserving of you..."

* * *

Thank you **foxyrules** for being such a great beta!

She is also writing on a B/V story! It's really worth reading, so check it out :D


	13. Parenting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters! They belong to Akira Toriyma!

YAY UPDATE! This chapter contains lemon!

**Thank you foxyrules! She contributed a lot to this chapter and made it so much better than it was before!**

* * *

Vegeta typed the code into the keypad and the sliding gates to the laboratory opened. Bulma was too absorbed in her work, and didn't notice that he entered.

She was leaning over some blueprints, wearing a loose white top, with a grey skirt.

Her ass was sticking out, round and full under the grey fabric, and Vegeta stood there for a moment enjoying the sight.

_Damn, why am I so attracted to that woman and her curves?_

A wave of lust washed over him, as he approached her.

He moved in complete silence, she only noticed his presence when the Prince entwined his muscular arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Vegeta, what the hell?!"

Vegeta kicked her legs apart, cutting of her complaints. Bulma lost balance and her chest was pushed down on the glassy tabletop.

Vegeta pressed himself against her and, she felt his hot breath all over her neck, as he bit the tip of her ear.

"Can't you see, that I'm working?" Bulma tried to push herself up, but Vegeta wouldn't move.

"I don't think so," he said in a husky tone, "You stay right there!"

Vegeta ran his fingers up her thigh, hiked her skirt up, and smacked her butt. A soft purr escaped his throat, as he rubbed and squeezed her backside.

Bulma exhaled in frustration, "My Dad, is coming back any minute!"

"It wont take me long to sort you out, don't worry.", Vegeta's voice was raspy, from desire.

He felt himself hardening, and pressed his crotch against Bulma, so she felt his arousal.

Bulma wouldn't have any chance of getting back to work unless she could get out from under him right now.

So instead of up she went to the side and managed to straighten up and face Vegeta: "NOT NOW!"

Her vicictory was not long lived as Vegeta took Bulma's top off and threw it carelessly on the ground. Vegeta cupped her breasts, but Bulma still wouldn't surrender.

"You shouldn't get yourself so worked up woman!" the threat and dominance in his voice was unmistakable, "Better stop your bitching before I make you."

He slid his hand into her panties, teasing her until, his fingers were soaked in her sweet juices.

Her resistance was melting down and soon she arched against him, begging for his touch.

He removed his hand and smirked when Bulma groaned in protest, "So easily persuaded after all..."

Bulma looked Vegeta challenging in the eye, "Shut up and fuck me!"

Vegeta snickered, she was such a vulgar woman sometimes, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on.

"You asked for it, Bulma!"

In less than a second he had her bent over the table again.

He didn't hesitate any longer, gripped her hips and entered her from behind with one hard thrust, making Bulma gasp.

She clawed her hands into the table edges as Vegeta pounded roughly into her. She started to moan and cambered, eager to meet him.

Vegeta liked, that his woman loved doing it so rough. He picked up on speed, supporting himself on the desk top.

Bulma started groaning "Ve...VEGETA...",

Her lustful voice got him worked up, Bulma's breathing quickened and her body shivered as she came.

He brushed his lips over Bulma's sweaty back. His tension built up quickly, and with one final thrust, he released himself into her.

He grabbed the table hard and the glass cracked, before he collapsed on Bulma.

Bulma was catching her breath, her face flushed, when she kissed him lightly on his lips, looking in his black orbs affectionately

"That was...good."

It was just now she noticed that Vegeta only wore spandex and sneakers.

Vegeta's gaze landed on her breasts that had escaped her bra. He wouldn't mind having another round with her. But then he felt her fathers ki approaching,

"Get yourself back in order, your father is on his way."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but she fixed herself up and the next moment Mr. Briefs entered the lab.

"I knew I had the chip somewhere, you won't believe it, Bulma, it was in Trunks' toy box. Oh, Vegeta, we don't see you down here often."

He put his glasses on. "Is something wrong with the ki-reflector?"

"No, everything is good."

"Oh well," he looked from one to the other, then he saw the broken table top, "What happened to the desk?"

A light shade of red appeared on Bulma's cheeks, only Vegeta could see, "Vegeta didn't have himself under control...again, but I'll get a new one!"

The Saiyan glared at her, of course she'd blame it on him, he didn't hear her complaining before!

Mr. Briefs cocked a brow, but decided not to ask further, "Anyway, lunch is ready. I'll eat later, I wanna assemble this chip and finally finish up."

"Okay, Dad."

Bulma quickly grabbed Vegeta's wrist and pulled him out of the lab, fleeing the awkward situation.

When the doors shut behind them Vegeta snickered,"You're acting like an ashamed school girl, Bulma!"

"Oh shut up, good thing they're not your parents!"

xxx

"...training was awesome Grandma"!

Trunks sat on the table waiting for lunch when Bulma and Vegeta entered the kitchen.

Bulma had held his hand all the way to the kitchen, but Vegeta let go of her before they entered.

Bunny put the last bowl on the table and sat down, "I'm sure your Dad is an excellent teacher, Trunks!"

She looked at Vegeta who took the chair on her opposite next to Trunks,

"I've made your favorite meal, Vegeta. Anyone who trains as hard as you needs to be fed well!"

"I did have a rather...intense workout!" he said, throwing a dirty look at Bulma.

She kicked him underneath the table and Vegeta smirked. He pulled the dishes close. The smell of the food, made his stomach growl.

"It certainly pays off...", Bunny said, staring at Vegeta's bare chest.

He was used to the blond woman's crush on him and as long as she made sure, there was enough food for him he didn't bother.

Bulma rolled her eyes about her mother's behavior, "So you had fun training with your Dad this morning?"

Trunks plate was almost as full has his fathers and he shoved the food inside his mouth with the same speed.

Bulma had given up trying to teach Trunks table manners. There was just something about Saiyans and food that made decent eating impossible.

Trunks eyes sparked, "You taught me a new technique, right Dad."

Vegeta didn't like interruptions, while eating! It was an annoying human habit, talking instead of eating their dammed food.

"You haven't mastered the basics yet. Now shut it, I'm eating!"

Trunks was used to his father's guff words and didn't bother. He turned to his grandma and mum, "Do you wanna see it?"

"I'm not sure honey, at the table it might be..."

But Trunks already held his hand up, concentrating and a blue energy ball appeared on his palm.

"See!" he said proudly,"It was just today that Dad showed me how to..."

Vegeta looked up, "Put it away, Trunks, you can't control it yet!"

"But Dad, look it's just a small one!"

Vegeta frowned, when did it happen that his son started to not obey him?

"Don't make me repeat myself boy, you will regret it, I swear!"

Bulma looked from father to son, worried that the situation might escalate. Vegeta wasn't known to be patient.

And she knew that Trunks had started to push his boundaries with her. Seemed like he was trying it on his father as well.

"Trunks, do as your father says."

Vegeta cut Bulma short, "Stay out of it. I don't need your help, to handle my son!"

Trunks bounced the ki ball in his hands, ignoring both of his parents. Then it slipped out of his hand speeding toward his grandmother.

Bulma shrieked and Trunks froze completely.

Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he was on his feet, and in front of the blond woman, catching the blast. He almost knocked her off her chair.

Bunny had formed his mouth into a silent "oh".

Her checks blushed, as she stared at Vegeta's butt, which defined clearly under his tight spandex, and was right in front of her face.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta's voice was shaking from anger.

"I'm so sorry, Dad, really, I..." guilt and fear reflected in the boy's face.

Vegeta smashed his fists onto the table, breaking it. Trunks took a few steps backwards, to get distance from his father.

"GRAVITY ROOM! NOW!"

Vegeta was furious, not only was his son disobedient, he had also forced him to prevent that annoying mother of Bulma, from getting killed!

What the fuck?!

Bulma was up and in front of Trunks as if Vegeta wasn't even in the room. She knelt down to Trunks level and took him by the shoulders holding him in place.

"What were you thinking? Your father told you to stop; I told you to stop. Why didn't you listen?"

"I'm sorry." Trunks was putting on his best sad-lip face for his mother hoping that would be the extent of her anger.

"That's not good enough!" Vegeta was mad. He couldn't have Trunks disobey him like that and now, Bulma was undermining him by getting in the middle of this.

Bulma stood up and turned to face Vegeta giving him a pleading look of, 'don't overdo it.', but she said nothing.

She seemed surprised that Vegeta was stepping in and even a little scared.

Bulma's thoughts were all over the place;

_What is he going to do? This is my baby and if he thinks that I'm going to let him hurt my boy, he's got another thing coming. _

_But this is what I wanted, right? Vegeta is stepping up, I should be happy._

"I want 8000 sit ups, 50 times gravity! Don't even think about slacking! Now, get out I'll deal with you later!"

The boy had strained his patience enough already, but Trunks didn't move. He was looking at his mother seeking help, what made Vegeta more angry.

"Don't hide behind your mother like a coward, boy! Where is your pride?"

Vegeta's words seemed to shake Bulma out of her daze.

She quickly turned her head towards Trunks, and said in a very calm and serious tone, "You heard your father. Go."

Trunks eyes filled with tears, but he quickly turned his head, so his father wouldn't see his weakness.

Trunks mumbled a contrite apology to his grandma and scampered out of the kitchen.

Vegeta sat down, and continued eating. He didn't like that Bulma interfered like this, "I'm going to make him regret he did that."

A hot twinge cut through Bulma's stomach, "What are you going to do to him?"

"The brat must learn to bear the consequences of his actions."

"You are not going to hurt my son, understand?! HE IS FOUR." Bulma had squared her shoulders, her tone was harsh.

Something tightened painfully around Vegeta's chest. With a clank, he threw the fork back into his plate. The vein on his temple pounded balefully.

"Do you have so little trust in me?"

Their reactions surprised them both. Bulma was surprised at Vegeta's obvious hurt at the implication that he would harm his own son.

And Vegeta was surprised how deeply Bulma's words hit him.

Pangs of remorse struck her because she really didn't trust him not to go too far, but he'd been training Trunks

for over 6 months now and Vegeta knew how much Trunks could handle.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have said that. We are a team with him and we have to back each other up!"

Vegeta was dumbfounded for a second. Did Bulma just apologize, to him?!

Still, he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

He crossed his arms, "You are accusing me of mistreating him! How... can you even think that?"

Bulma looked at him with ruefully blue eyes, what made him go weak in the knees.

"I know you won't hurt our son, but you do tend to go overboard with things. Can you blame me? He's my baby."

At the word baby, Vegeta could see that she was really about to break down crying.

Vegeta's face finally softened a little. She really was upset!

"Trunks is a Sayain, he is really strong. He won't just break!".

She tried to wipe her tears away before they came out,but she noticed the pride in Vegeta's voice when he talked about Trunks.

"It's just hard for me to let go and share control, but I am trusting you, it was wrong not to, okay!"

But Vegeta was still angry and he turned away from her.

Bulma put a hand lightly on his forearm, "You're his father and you have just as much say in Trunks' upbringing as I have. We are a family."

A weird mixture of tenderness and pride overcame the Saiyan, when he heard those words.

He wanted to pull Bulma close, and barely caught himself from doing so, instead he moved his arms down, he had held up in defensive.

"So, no more barging in?", he had still turned his back to the woman, "What just happened makes clear how important it is, that Trunks obeys me!"

Bulma grabbed has arm and Vegeta allowed her to turned him around.

"I can't just let him go, Vegeta. But you and I are going to have to work together. He will earn quickly that he can't pit his mum agains his dad."

She was trying to make Vegeta understand how hard it was for her to do this; to let go. Trunks was her whole world.

Vegeta could feel her arms shaking as she had her hands on his, "Fine..." he said gruffly, so she wouldn't notice that he wasn't angry with her anymore.

He walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the blond woman's bubbling about pudding and him being her hero.

Bulma caught him in the middle of the hallway, cutting off his way.

Vegeta sighted "What is it?"

She put one hand on his chest and looked up to him, "Trunks loves you a lot and so do I, Vegeta."

That did it. He grabbed her and held her close. T

he Prince of all Saiyans stood there holding his woman, while his heart filled up with warmth.

He was there. They were his to protect and he was not going to let anything happen to her or Trunks.

* * *

Thank you so much for the **reviews**,** follows** and **favourites**! Keep them up!

Uni has started again, so the updated wont be that regular anymore, I'm sorry about that! But I'll do my best!

**I put up a poll, where you can vote which chapters off this story are you favourite ones. It would be sooo awesome if you took the time to paticipate :) I'm really curious!**


	14. Just another night

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama!

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

Bulma was getting comfortable in the bed. She fell back into the soft pillows, inhaling Vegeta's masculine scent she relished so much.

Her hands ran down the sheets and she relaxed.

When door to the bedroom opened, Vegeta remained inside the door threshold, he seemed annoyed. "What are you doing in here, Woman? Get out of my room!"

Bulma was expecting such a reaction and prepared.

She swung her legs out of bed and stretched out, to make sure that Vegeta saw the revealing black nightgown with the frisky pink lace she wore.

Bulma walked up to the Prince, smoothly swinging her hips. He had already showered and wore a navy shirt and boxers.

Her eyes trailed along his stature, scanning the firm muscles on his chest, that defined clearly under the fabric, and came to rest on his arms.

Oh boy, how attracted she was to his ripped body!

Vegeta's features darkened, not caring for the show Bulma put up, "Woman", he warned.

Bulma's good mood dimmed, "What got up your tight ass, huh?" she put one hand on her hip, "Don't like what you see!?"

Vegeta still hadn't moved, but his jaw muscles hardened. Bulma looked at Vegeta a bit concerned now.

This behavior wasn't the inlectuable grumpy act the Saiyan always put up.

Vegeta was trying hard to keep his temper, "You don't want me to _make_ you leave, Bulma."

"What's gotten into you?"

When he didn't respond, Bulma punched his shoulder, roughly. She used a lot of force. It was needed to make her point, considering he was a Saiyan.

Vegeta inhaled sharply, grabbed the doorframe, and the wood splintered.

Bulma was shocked, "Are you hurt, Hun!?"

Vegeta pushed her aside, "Happy?" he asked coldly, and walked causally to the bed, avoiding abrupt movements.

Bulma sighted.

Vegeta had tried to hide his injury from her and now he was pissed that she had seen him in a "weak-moment".

_You and your damn pride, Vegeta._

"Why do you not listen to me? Get out!"

Bulma had no intention of leaving. "Come on let me have a look at it.", she said softly and sat next to him on the bed.

Vegeta turned away from her so she couldn't see his face, "Do I look like a fucking weakling to you?!"

Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta's shoulder blades, kissing his neck, "To me...you look like a ridiculously handsome Saiyan Prince!"

Vegeta gave a snort of dismissal, but Bulma didn't let up.

She pushed his shirt up, she had felt the hard lumps and tension beneath his shoulders that caused him pain.

Vegeta turned to stop her, "Are you deaf woman?"

Bulma had had enough. With a quick move she pressed him down to the bed taking the Saiyan by surprise.

He let out a pained yelp, but before he could do anything else, Bulma had already sat straddling his lower back.

Vegeta growled frustrated and his hands clenched into the sheets. Ignoring his protest Bulma, ran her hands up and down his back, massaging his sore muscles.

Vegeta's skin felt hot under her hands,"I told you two days ago to take it easy with your training! I'm surprised it's not worse!"

Vegeta's face was buried in the pillows, so his voice sounded muffled but much less threatening, "Your on thin ice woman..."

Bulma reached over, opened the drawer of the bedside table, grabbed a little bottle, and dribbled massage oil on Vegeta's back.

For a moment, her glance lingerd on the many scars, that marked his back, and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

His musculature was firm and strong. It was hard to work the tension out and soon Bulma broke a sweat. But she didn't care.

As she worked she could feel the tension leaving him as his back became softer.

She was surprised that Vegeta wasn't stopping her; he could easily toss her off, but she knew he didn't, because he didn't want to.

"Why don't you admit that you enjoy it, or why am I still here and not kicked out?"

"Go to hell!"

Bulma stopped abruptly with her treatment and Vegeta turned his head.

She cocked a brow.

Vegeta sighed, "Would you continue..."

Bulma pinched Vegeta in his side. Her Prince scowled, but then he mumbled, "Please..."

Bulma leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, "That's what I thought you said."

She stroked up and down his spine in long lines and small circles, admiring his physique. Soon Vegeta laid beneath her in total relaxation, his breathing even. She

didn't stop until the tension was gone and his muscles where smooth and soft again. "Was this adequate for his royal highness?" she teased.

Instead of answering Vegeta preformed a quick movement and somehow Bulma ended up underneath the Saiyan.

With one finger, he slipped a strap of Bulma's nightdress down her shoulder, "It was...but I'll make use off your services a little more. I'm sure...", he kissed her

demandingly, "You've got other... talents that are of use to me."

Bulma smiled in their kiss. Vegeta was all over her, pressing his body against Bulma's. She felt his steely abs on her stomach and gripped his thick hair.

Her heartbeat fastened. Vegeta trailed kisses down her throat, while his fingers ran down Bulma's spine.

His hands clasped around her ass and a moan escaped Bulam's lips. Vegeta was stirring up her blood real good.

Their gazes met. Vegeta leered, when he saw the lust in Bulma's blue eyes and clashed his lips on hers

Bulma was about to get rid of Vegeta's boxers, when he broke the kiss, letting out a curse.

Bulma threw a partially irritated, partially concerned look at him, thinking that he had hurt himself again, when the door to his bedroom opened.

Trunks peeked through the gap, "Mom...Dad? Are you here?"

Vegeta let himself fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes, while Bulma put the straps of the dress back over her shoulders.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

Trunks hovered around the door, looking at his feet, "I had a bad dream about monsters. They were so scary and pink and wobbly. I...I can't sleep anymore. And you

weren't in your room, Mom. I don't wanna go to sleep."

"It's okay, Trunks. You can sleep with us tonight. Your Dad will protect you and me from any monsters!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, "What?! In _this_ bed...with_ us_?" he hissed in disbelief.

Bulma gave him that 'he is your son' look she had pulled on him so many times.

Vegeta covered his face with his hands, "If my father knew this! I would have been beaten up for such behaviour!"

She brushed through his spiky hair, "Don't worry Hun, I won't tell him!"

Vegeta grimaced about Bulma's new pet name for him.

"Damn it woman! You'll turn the brat into a weakling! And don't call me that name! I told you like ten times already!"

Bulma grinned mischievously, and motioned to Trunks to come to her. Trunks climbed on the bed and made his way up between his parents.

Bulma pointed to her cheek, and Trunks sat up to gave her a kiss. When he pulled back she held onto him and looked him in the eye.

"You understand that dreams are not real and can't hurt you, right?"

Trunks shook his head yes. His mom had told him before, but this dream was still scary.

"Did you know you can control your dreams?"

Trunks looked puzzled.

"When you're dreaming, you can do whatever you want. You can have something come and make the bad things go away."

Trunks' eyes went from puzzled to surprised, "Really? Can Dad come? Nothing would beat him."

"Yes, it's your dream, and if you want Daddy to be there, then he will be."

Vegeta watched the exchange between the two, and he saw that she wasn't just coddling him, she was arming him with how to fix his problem.

Kind of like what she had been doing all along with him.

A pang of sadness went through him, when he couldn't remember if his mother had done the same.

The Demi Saiyan cuddled into the blankets, while his father shifted around awkwardly, not used to this situation at all.

Bulma kissed Trunks' head, "No more bad dreams."

Trunks was already yawning, "I'm not scared with Dad around! No one is stronger than him, right, Dad?"

Vegeta features eased slightly, "Go to sleep, Son, you've got hard workout coming tomorrow!"

Trunks curled into a ball, already half a sleep, as he was asking drowsily, "Are you and Mom sleeping in the same room from now on, like my friends' parents do?"

Bulma and Vegeta's gazes met, Vegeta's face shocked, Bulma's hopeful.

She always wanted to have a shared bedroom, like a real couple. Vegeta still slept by himself most of the time, but if he spent the night with her, he would hold her

and mostly stay the entire night. She longed for his affection, and the thought of having him by her side every night, filled her with delight.

Bulma gave him a pleading look.

Vegeta crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling, "For all I care! But don't expect me to help you moving around furniture, Bulma!"

Bulma reached over Trunks, who had fallen asleep, and kissed Vegeta's lips, "No more bad dreams!"

He knew what it meant 'I love you and you always have a soft place to fall.' She must have noticed Vegeta watching her and Trunks.

He stroked his thumb over her cheek and rolled over. Bulma didn't expect him to say anything back, she didn't know if he ever would, but for now she was happy!

xxx

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night, "What the..."

Trunks was lying across the entire bed, sticking a foot right in his father's face. The Saiyan scowled, Trunks had also stolen his blanket and warped himself with it.

_This is ridiculous, letting the brat sleep in the same bed! I am a fucking warrior!_

He shoved Trunks' foot out of his face, "You're training is gonna be like hell tomorrow!"

But Vegeta watched his son for a long time, before he turned over to go back to sleep, leaving Trunks the blanket, so he wouldn't be cold.

* * *

BIG THANKS GOES TO FOXYRULES!

**I put up a poll, where you can vote which chapters of this story are you favourite ones. It would be sooo awesome if you went on my profile and took the time to **

**paticipate :) I'm really curious!**


End file.
